Ash and Arceus
by terminalvelocityrunner
Summary: Not a new story, this is a compilation of some of the ash and Arceus series which will all act as the TRUE first season of the saga (probably). You must all prepare your private parts and sentience for all the utter nonsense and retardedness that will no doubt await you in thes adventure. PREPARE YOUR BODY PARTS OR ELSE! All that's left to say is welcome to the ULTRA MINDFUCKERY!
1. Ash's revenge

Ash just got home from Unova, and the first thing that happened is a massive betrayal! "Ash, I think we all agree you should just give up" said Trip. "Every where you go, trouble ensues!" said May. I just started training, and I`m better than you!" said Max. "you're a waist of a trainer`s license" said Cilan. "Face it, You can`t win a single league"said Iris. "Brock, do you really feel this way too?" asked Ash. "Ash, I`ve traveled with you for the longest time, and I do agree" said Brock. "Ash, either quit now or DIE!" shouted dawn. "Screw you guys. I won't stop and you can't make me!" Ash said before running out with pikachu.

Arceus was watching the planet with the other legends, when an image of the traitors sending out their pokemon and telling them to attack Ash appeared in front of her. Seeing this enraged the legends so they telliported to pallet town to help Ash.

Ash was running hard when an attack hit him. unfortunately, the attack cut his chest causing him to bleed out! By the time the legends found him, he was almost dead. Just as the traitors were approaching him Arceus telliported him and the legends to the Hall of Origin.

several weeks passed, and ash quickly got better. over this time, he had also developed feelings towards Arceus. So one day, Ash was sitting in the garden daydreaming. Arceus had fallen in love with him ever since he saved her life, so she had decided to confess her love to him.

After walking up to ash, she began to tell him. "Ash? I have something to ask of you" she started. "Yes, arceus?" said Ash. "For some time now, I have been attracted to you. so I want to ask you to be my mate" asked Arceus. Ash was shocked. "Acreus, I love you too" answered Ash. But something occurred to him. "Arceus, how would this work? I`m a human, and your a Pokemon" said Ash. Arceus then placed a hoof on his head and stood back. Ash was surrounded by a bright light as he began to transform. When the light cleared, a shiny Arceus stood in his place. "Ash, you are now the same as me" said Arceus as Ash looked at his new body. Arceus then walked over to him and kissed him.

Arceus' lips met Ash's as their tongs touched. "Oh, Ash" moaned out Arceus as they kissed.

"Please Ash, I want you" she said. Ash positioned himself in front of her wet entrance and they moaned in pleasure as he thrust into her. Suddenly, he felt a barrier. He looked at Arceus as if he was asking for permission.

Arceus nodded and he tore her hymen. Arceus screamed for a bit but as Ash started moving in and out of her, the screams turned into moans. "I'm so close" she said. Not one second later, she came onto his member. This drove him over the edge and he pumped her full of cum. "That was amazing" said Ash as they fel asleep together.

Arceus decided that she would tell everyone about their relationship all at once, so she invited all the other legends to a get together at the hall. "So Arceus," asked palkia "why did you throw this little party?" "Hey, what did I miss?" Said Ash as he walked in.

"Arceus, who is this?" shouted Groudon. Seeing Ash, all the Pokemon except for Arceus began charging up their most powerful respective attacks. "Enough!" Shouted Arceus as she left in front of Ash. "Arceus, why are you defending this imposter?" asked Dialga. "Um dear, maby you should revert now" said Arceus to Ash. When they saw who the 'imposter' was, they began to dissipate their attacks. "Arceus, Care to give us an explination?" asked Lugia.

"So remember how a few weeks ago, we rescued Ash from his former friends? Well, ever since he saved me, I have had a crush on him. And as luck would have it, he felt the same way about me" said Arceus. "So because of the law prohibiting poképhila, she made me a Pokemon" added Ash. "Also, we are together now. That's why I threw this party, Palkia" said Arceus.

"This is weird" said Mewtwo. "Understatement of the century" said Lugia. Just then, a pelliper flew in with a letter. Ash opened the letter and read it.

Dear Ash,

There is a tournament being held in a few days and all the traitors will be there. You are invited to participate. PS- you tricky bastard, I had to jump through so many hoops to get this to you. This is your chance for revenge. Also, they have turned Barry and Drew on you.

Ash then looked at Arceus. "Dear, I think we should go and teach them a lesson" he said.

"Arceus, what if you get caught? There will be professors there and they are given Master Balls to catch hard to find Pokemon for reasearch" said Garatina.

"Well, they can't catch a Pokemon that's already been caught so…" Arceus said before summoning a pokeball and tapped the button. In a flash of red light, she was sucked , it shook once before a soft ping was herd. Ash then let her out. "Arceus, did you just catch yourself?" asked Mew. "I have a fear of Master Balls" said Arceus.

Over the next few days, ash and Arceus had been very busy packing their bags. Upon Arriving at the tournament grounds, Ash heard dome voices he really wished he never had to hear again. "Max wait up!" said May. "Come on guys!" Max said before running into Ash. Ash was wearing a cloak with a hood so they didn't recognize him. "Hey! Watch what your doing mister!" said Max. "Max, Whats wrong?" asked May. "this jerk just ran into me!" said Max. "Actually, your kid ran into me" said Ash as Arceus in her human form walked up. "Thats it! I challenge you to a battle!" said Max. "Challenge accepted" Ash said.

"This will be a 1 on 1 battle between Max and… what is your name?" said Cilan. "Beta" said Ash.

"battle start!" said Cilan. "Go, gallade!" shouted Max. "Pikachu" said Ash. "Fry it with Thunder" said Ash. "PIKA- CHUUUU!" shouted Pikachu as it shot a bolt of lightening at gallade. One look at gallade said it was over. "Pikachu wins!" said Cilan. Ash just walked away with Pikachu and Arceus.

"Ash" said arceus, "did you remember which hotel we`re staying at?" "Arceus, I may be dense at times, but do you really think I wouldn't remember which hotel we are staying at" Ash said as they were walking. "Honey, do you really want me to answer that?" replied Arceus.

"Hello, may I please see your pokedex" said the receptionist. Ash handed it over. "AS-" she started, but was cut off abruptly by Ash. "Pleas enter me as Beta" Ash said. The woman just nodded. "Ok Beta you have been entered into the tournament. Here is your pokedex and your room key for room 120. "We hope you enjoy your stay" said the lady.

As Ash and Arceus were walking down the hall, they heard the traitors, since they were in the next door suite. "Fuck! Why us?" moaned Ash when they heard them. "Ash, just forget about them" said Arceus as they entered their room.

"Hello, and welcome to the Tournament! The first round will begin shortly" said the announcer. "As we all know, this special tournament is held every 10 years. so competitors, do your best!"

Up in the stands, a certan group of problems were rushing to get to their seats.

"Hurry up, Max`s battle is about to start!" said May. "we`re moving as fast as we can!" answered Misty. And unfortunately for Brock, they sat him right next to Arceus. Now this might not be so bad, but Arceus was kept up all night because of Brock`s snoring was so damn loud. So when he was stupid enough to flirt with her, she didn`t hesitate the punch his balls into Kalos!

"Lets begin the first battle!" said the referee. "Max VS Beta! Begin!"

Your gonna pay for beating me yesterday! GO Gallade!" said Max. "This again? Pikachu, End this!" called Ash. "Not this time! Block it Gallade!" said Max. (I'm so sorry I must say it) Gallade used Protect. its super effective! "Pikachu, Break it with iron tail" countered Ash. the protect shattered when the iron tail hit and continued on to KO Gallade. "Max, Send out your next pokemon" said the referee. "Go Mightyena!" said Max. "Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" shouted Ash. "PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAAA-CHUUUUUUU!" it yelled before slamming Max`s pokemon into the wall. "DEAR ARCEUS!" screamed the referee. "Winner, Beta!"

As Ash was leaving, he was stopped by a fuming brown haired trainer.

"BETA!" yelled May when he and Arceus walked out. "WHAT WHERE YOU TRYING TO DO?" "Yeah! you almost killed my pokemon!" said Max. "Riddle me this; do you remember killing Ash Ketchum?" asked Ash. "what does that looser have to do with you almost KILLING Max`s pokemon?" asked Misty. "I am Ash`s brother, and in due time, YOU WILL ALL FACE ME! Now listen carefully, my mission here is to personally escort you strait to hell!" said Ash. Then, as he and Arceus began to walk away, Misty said something that REALLY pissed Ash off. He turned around, lifted Misty off the ground, and said "DO NOT EVER LET ME HEAR YOU SAY THAT AGAIN, LEST YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!" Then he dropped her and he and Arceus walked away.

Later that day, Ash and Arceus went out to have dinner at a restraunt. "The Shiny Milotic? Ash, you really didn't have to do this" said Arceus as she read the sign. "Anything for you Arceus" said Ash. When they sat down, a waitress walked over and asked what they would like to order. "I`ll have the the deluxe premium vegetable platter" said Arceus. "and you sir?" the waitress asked Ash. "I`ll have the tomato and cabbage sandwich" Ash answered. After they ate and paid, the two left for the Hall of Origins.

After Ash and Arceus were asleep, the creation trio flew in with Garitina chasing the other two scared dragons. "GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" said Garatina as he flew after Dialga and Palkia. "DISTORTION WORLD NO!" said Palkia and Dialga. "What are they doing now!?" said Ash as he and Arceus woke up and walked out of their room. Just then, the creation trio came around the corner. Dialga and Palkia then ran behind him and Arceus. Garatina was about to fly after them but was caught in Psychic. " Garatina, why are you chasing Dialga and Palkia?" asked Ash. "And at this time of night!?" added Arceus. "Those two assfucks where fighting again. And every time they do that, it releases poisons into my dimension" said Garatina. "Dialga, Palkia, apologise to Garaitina. Garitina, quit terrorizing Palkia and Dialga" said Arceus. "Now go back to your own dimensions, and let us sleep!" said Ash. Then, he and Arceus walked back into their room and went to bed.

The next day, the stadium was filled with spectators hoping to see a really good fight.

Welcome back everyone! This match will be between Beta and Misty! Battle start!" shouted the referee. "GO! Gyarados!" said Misty. Pidgeot, I choose you! shouted Ash. "Give up Beta. Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" said Misty. Pidgeot, cut through with Brave Bird!" said Ash. Pidgeot then glowed blue then red as it sliced the Hydro Pump then knocking Garados back. "Get up and use Hyper Beam!" shouted Misty. "Pidgeot, dodge with Agility" said Ash. And son of a gun, it worked. "Pidgeot, Sky Attack into Wing Attack" called Ash. Then, it flew down and, well, Wing Attacked Garados. "Garados is unable to battle, Pidgeot wins" said the referee. "Misty send out your next pokemon." "referee, just let her send them all out. I have somewhere to Be!" said Ash. "O-ok, Misty Send out all of your pokemon!" said the referee. "Pidgeot, rapid fire Hyper Beam!" said Ash. "THE WINNER IS BETA!" screamed the referee.

Ash just ignored the cheers and left.

That night, ash and Arceus decided to retry sleeping in the Hall of Origins. Arceus and Ash were in bed but she had plans. "Ash, please, I need you" said Arceus. Ash got up and passionately began to kiss Arceus. When they broke the kiss, she rolled over so she was on top. Ash lined his Member up with her pussy and thrust into her. "Oh, Arceus. Your so tight!" moaned Ash. "Just…kiss me…Ash!" said Arceus. "Yes… YESSS!" she shouted as he pistoned in and out of her tight wet hole. "Arceus, I`m going to cum!" said ash. "Hearing this caused her to orgasm and she released onto Ash. That sent Ash over the edge and he came into her womb filling her with his thick, hot seed. After that, he pulled out of Arceus and they fell asleep together.

The next day was going to be a bit crazy. "Attention, trainers. This is a very important message" said the announcer.

"Due to time constraints, we will be pairing each participant up with another participant for the remainder of the tournament" In the Locker room, Ash and Arceus were talking with each other. "Well, looks like we`re partners Ash" said Arceus. "Wait, your in this tournament too?" Ash asked her. Well, Yes" she said. They were then called out to the field.

"This will be a double battle between Dawn and Brock VS Beta and Alpha! Battle begin!" called the referee. "Trainers send out your pokemon!" As Brock and Dawn sent out Piplup and Geodude, Ash and Arceus walked onto their side of the field. "What do you think your doing!?" shouted the referee. "Wait. WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!?" he said as Ash and Arceus began to glow. When the light stopped, there were two arceus standing on the field! "Hey traitors, remember me? said Ash. "N-N-NO!" shouted Dawn and Brock together. "Well, let me reintroduce myself. I am Ash Ketchum" he said. "And I am Arceus" said the other arceus. "And don't even think of trying to catch either of us because I have both human DNA in addition to pokemon DNA! And she is already caught, so poke balls won't work on either of us!" Ash said to everyone in the stadium.

"OK then… that was weird. Battle start!" said the referee. "Piplup, bubblebeam!" said Dawn. "Geodude, Rockslide!" shouted Brock. The attacks just got absorbed as Ash and Arceus just stood there. "HA! don't you two remember, our life plates can defend us against all pokemon attacks!" said Ash. This caused the traitors to Facepalm, leaving pink handprints on their faces. "JUDGEMENT!" shouted Ash and Arceus together before firing two grass type Judgements at the traitors pokemon. when they hit, they one hit KOd both pokemon! "THE WINNERS ARE ASH AND ARCEUS!" the referee said. They then returned to their human forms and walked out.

the only problem was that just one arceus will get you swarmed by the media. So two people becoming arceuses then proceeding to battle first hand at a tournament will triple the attention you get. when Ash and Arceus exited the building, they of course got assaulted by reporters. When they swarmed them, they just looked at each other and telliported away from them.

The next day were the tournament finals. everyone and their moms were watching the battles. "This is it, folks. The final battle of the tournament!" the announcer said. "May and Drew VS Ash and Arceus!" said the referee "ENTER TRAINERS!" "Ash, you will fail today!" shouted May. "Battle Start!" shouted the referee. "Blazekin/Sceptile!" shouted May and Drew. "Use Burning Leaf Storm!" they shouted as Sceptile launched a massive Leaf Storm while Blazekin set it on fire! "Protect" shouted Ash and Arceus. "DUAL HYPER BEAM!" they yelled before combining two immense Hyper Beams. "Sceptile/Blazekin, use Dual Solar Beam!" said May and Drew. The two combo moves met at the center before the Hyper Beam started driving back the Solar Beam causing an explosion when the moves hit. "ASH AND ARCEUS WIN IT ALL! IN POSABLY THE CLOSEST BATTLE EVER, THEY WON AND RECIEVE A PURE DIAMOND TROPHY" said the announcer.

After the award ceremony, there was a big party for all those who participated. Due to her lack of contact with humans, Arceus decided to walk around the back halls. Of corse, Ash went with and Arceus were walking around when they over heard two shockingly familiar voices coming from a room. "Professor Oak, our plan to use Ash`s friends to ruin him failed!" said Giovani into a radio. "Did you use the Hypno`s Hypnosis, Giovani?" asked Professor Oak. "Well, not on all of them. just Misty, Iris, May, Barry, Drew, Trip, and Cilan" replied Giovani. "So they were forced to betray you!" said Arceus. "We need to help them!" said Ash

After going around and sedating all the other traitors, Ash and Arceus telliported them selves and the sleeping abductees into Mewtwo`s room."Mewtwo? Did you finish getting rid of the effects of Hypnosis?" Ash asked. "Yes" said Mewtwo. "So when will they wake up?" asked Arceus. "3-2-1-and now!" said Mewtwo. "Ow, What the hell was I doing? Also where the heck are we?" asked May. "Mewtwo, can you untie them please" Ash said. "Sure Ash" he said.

"OK, so here`s what happened. Apparently, Professor Oak and Giovani went and brainwashed you into betraying me and trying to kill me. I got saved by the legendary pokemon and have been living in the Hall of Origins. There was a tournament, which I won during which I proceeded to beat the shit out of your pokemon. I am in love with Arceus, then became one. Now since it isn`t safe to live on Earth, you are going to be living with us up here" said Ash. "Does that explain everything?"

"Only you would deal with this shit, Ash" said Barry. "I`m just glad we didn't faint after hearing this." said May. Just then, Brock walked in with Max and Dawn. "Ash, why are they here?" questioned Brock. "It turns out Professor Oak teamed up with Giovani, then brainwashed them and thats why they threatened you" Arceus said. "Also, a few legends wanted to see you" Ash said. "Hey Max!" said Jirachi flying in. "Mama!" said Manaphy going over to May. "Nice to see you, Brock" said Uxie flying to him. "Well looks like things worked out in the end" said Ash to Arceus.


	2. The big capture crisis

It was a peaceful night in pallet town. "So, Oak. You said you figured out how to get to the Hall of Origins?" asked Giovani. "Thats what I said, isn`t it?" answered Oak. "And Ash is now an Arceus?" said Giovani. "I think I have got a plan that will allow us to both catch all the legends, and get rid of Ash once and for all!" he said. "So what is it?" asked Oak.

"So first we wait until the legends have their next meeting. They will be the only ones in the hall at that time. Remember those stun grenades and attack proof cages? Well before entering the hall, we launch 20 of them inside to paralize the pokemon. then we use that shrink ray of yours to downsize the legends and put them in the cages.

After that we move them to your underground lab. There, we can study them and eventually possibly take their powers for ourselfs" "so, when is this all going down?" asked Oak. "Hahahahaha. Tomorrow!" answered Giovani.

Arceus and Ash just began the Meeting when the sound of breaking glass was heard. "Ash, what was that?" asked Arceus. Unfortionatly, no-one saw or heard the grenades until they were about to detonate! "Ouch! Mew, were you and Celebi playing around in Mewtwo`s lab again? ask ed Groudon. "No, we weren`t." they said. "Ash, Arceus, I can't move a muscle!" said Cobalion. "Nether can we" said Victeni, Keldeo and Zecrom. "Great. Can anybody move at all?" Arceus asked. "No" said everyone else. "perfect, Now we can't even fight whoever did this" grumbled Ash.

"That would be us" said Giovani and Oak walking in, each holding a strange gun. "Hey, what do you think your doing!?" shouted Arceus as they began to shoot each pokemon. "Nothing at all" answered Oak as the legends began to shrink to the size of Keldeo. "That is, if shrinking and capturing you counts as 'nothing'!"added Giovani.

Then, to the pokemon`s horror, The two men began picking up the legends and putting them into cages! In just 5 minuets, the two bastards had caged and loaded the trapped pokemon into an airship with a big red 'R' on either side. Then they took off. "Ash, did you know anything about this?" asked Arceus. "Hey! If I had known anything, at least ONE of us would still be out there swinging!" Ash said. "Hey Mewtwo, do you know anything that could help us out here?" asked Mew. "One one thing i know is how to disable these shock collars they put on us." he said "Also, having been created by Team Rocket has taught me a few interesting things. One of which is that they don't starve or let rare pokemon get thirsty. another thing is that they are absolute IMBISULS."

"Well can you tell us how to disable these things?" asked Virision. "Simple. Just ask Zaptos to fire a CONTROLLED E.M.P. wave thats just enough to fry the copper wiring in the things." said Mewtwo. "Zaptos?" "On it!" she said. Then a soft click was heard. "Oh, and by the way, try to act as if you are getting electrocuted if you feel them start to vibrate a bit." added Mewtwo.

"Also, since Mew`s cage had an electric lock on it, she can probably use Substitute and escape." Ash said. "OK, lets try it" said Mew. and son of a gun, her gage opened. "Mew, teleport out of here and go find officer Jenny. once you find her, tell her what is going on and where to find us!" Arceus said before Mew ported away, leaving a animated decoy of her in her cage. Just as she disappeared, the doors on the chopper opened up. "Giovani, remind me never to let you drive again" said Oak. "come on, and help me unload you old fart!" said Giovani. "Hey, I may be older than you, but without my help you would never have gotten within 90 miles of the Hall of Origin!" argued Oak.

When they finished unloading the pokemon, they took Ash and Arceus to a pokemon analyzer and put them inside. "Ash, what is this thing?" asked Arceus. "Just a pokemon analyzer" he answered. "Ash, for once I`m kind of getting scared" she said. "From what Gary told me, this thing is just going to scan us, take a DNA sample, and stuff like that" Ash told her. "Wait, isn`t Gary the Professor`s grandson?" asked Arceus. "Hey you are right. And Oak gives him full access to the lab`s layout" Ash said. "And judging by what I have seen, Oak will spill his plan to him the moment he gets home!" Arceus said.

Just as they finished talking, they herd a whirring noise. "OK, Arceus this may hurt a bit" Ash told her. Then a hatch in the machine opened up and robotic arms came out and grabbed the two of them. Then two small needles were lowered into the container before being stuck into them for a moment. "Ouch! Ash what is this?" asked Arceus. "I think the Machine is just taking a DNA sample" Ash said as the needles were pulled out of them. Then a bar of light was moved around them. After that, the machine stopped making noise before the side opened. then the arms released them and Oak picked them up. He proceeded to put them in a sort of multi-habitat room. Then he left two pokeblocks in front of them before closing the door on the wall.

"Ok, in hindsight apparently, Giovani either decided to shape up a little bit after the last time I met him Because of one or more of the following factors: The 3 years of jail time, Oak has been rubbing off on him, he was afraid of what we would do to him if we escaped, or the fact that we are beings of immense power" said Ash to Arceus as they sat there and contemplated what the FUCKING HELL just happened to them.

"Ash why are you eating that?" asked Arceus as he picked up and ate his pokeblock. "Well Arceus, during my travels in Hoen, I learned about these things called pokeblocks.

They are like candy made from berrys" Ash told her. "But I still don`t think you should eating one that HE gave you" Arceus said. "Hey, I haven't eaten since yesterday because of the damn diet that Deoxys put me on. He thinks that just because he is so thin, that makes anyone else fat!" Ash retorted. "plus this really does taste good" he added before finishing his pokeblock.

"So there that good, huh?" asked Arceus poking at the treat in front of her. "I`ll give you my Fairy Life Plate if you try it and don't like it" Ash said. "Wait, since when did you get a fairy type Life Plate?" she asked. "Kalos region" Ash answered. "Fine, I`ll try it" said Arceus. "Hey, this is actually really good" she said. "SEE I told you, didn't I?" said Ash.

Just as she finished, the hatch opened up and Dialga, Palkia, and Garitina were placed in the room before the hatch closed again. Hey guys" Ash said as the creation trio were rubbing the red marks on their skin. "Ouch, what was that for?" said Palkia. "Yeah, that really hurt" added Dialga. "Oh will you two quit whining!" said Garatina. " Then the hatch opened up again and Keldeo, Virision, Terricion, and Cobalion were placed in the room.

Gradually all of the legends were put into the room and each one had a similar experience. "Hey, Arceus" Ash said, "you know, I think You look cuter in this size" " Thank you Ash" she said blushing.

Eventually, everyone became tired so they all found an area that best suited them and went to sleep.

The next morning, Ash and Arceus Were given breakfast, then brought into another room and made to run on a treadmill. then, they were taken over to an examination table. there they were given a couple shots. after, that they were brought over to a tub of warm water. they were then given baths and brought back to the room.

"what happened to you guys? asked Keldeo as he and Virision stopped sword fighting and walked over to the two bedraggled pokemon. Heh Heh! You two look funny" said Virision. "Don't you get too self-righteous, it will be your turn pretty soon there bud!" ash said. "oh SHIT!" said Keldeo.

After similar questions from the other legends, Ash had the brilliant idea too play a game. they got Azelf to make an interactive holographic spinner. After they got Celebi, Moltress, Garitina, and Jirichi,

They Spun the spinner and it landed on Garitina. "Garitina, truth or dare?" asked Jirichi. "Um, lets see. Dare" he answered. "I dare you to say who you have a crush on" Jirichi said. "Well, I have feelings for Cressilea" said Garitina. "GARITINA ILL KILL YOU!" shouted Darkri before shooting a Dark Pulse at Garitina. When he recovered the only thing he said was 'ow'.

"Ash, truth or dare? asked Garitina. 'Dare" he said. "I dare you to go and make out with Arceus" said Garitina. Ash then walked over to Arceus and deeply and passionately kissed her on the lips. when they srperated, Ash said to Garitina "Dude that wasn't really that much of a dare."

"Moltres, truth or dare?" Ash asked. "truth" he said . Moltres, Do you have a crush on Articuno?" "Yes" said Moltres. Just then, the main door opened. "Hey Ashy-boy" said Gary. "Over here!" Ash said. "Ash? I don't see you" said Gary "Gary, remember what I told you about me becoming an arceus?" asked Ash as he walked over. "Yeah" he said looking around. "Well, this is me. Take a good look." Ash said. "well i have some good news and badd news. The good news is that Mew got to the police. The bad news is, They don't have a clue as to where you are" said Gary. "also they are going to let you guys out side but on leashes." "Great. so I went from pokemon trainer, to a god, to a Prisoner, and now i`m a pet!" grumbled Ash. "Hey, it could be much worse" said Gary. "just my luck!" said both Ash and Arceus.

The next day, like Gary said, the legends were taken out back and put on leashes. "Hey Ash, you and Arceus both look really cute together!" laughed Gary. Hearing this pissed Ash and Arceus off, so they decided to make Gary suffer the same exact treatment. First they picked him up with Psychic. After they brought him over Arceus transformed him into a new legendary. Then they launched him through Oaks study window.

when oak saw Gary, he shrank HIM, put him into the analyzer, and put him outside on a spare leash. "When Ash and the other legends saw this, they burst out in laughter at Gary. "Ash, remind me to hurt you later!" shouted Gary. "Hey Gary, now who`s laughing at who?" asked Arceus. "You two are lucky i`m only able to use physical attacks and I`m too far away to hit you with them" said Gary. "Welcome to the club!" said Arcticuno.

Inside, Oak was wondering where Gary was. He just assumed that He was on another journey. Boy was he wrong! "Hey Giovani, you won't believe what just happened!" said Oak. "This brand new legendary pokemon just crashed through my window" "Nice, did you shrink and catch it!?" asked Giovani. "Yep, I sure as hell did" said Oak.

That night, Oak brought in all the legends and put them in the room. Gary had forgot all about beating the living fucking crap out of Ash and Arceus. This was mainly because that they were both gods. And since he was now a pokemon, if he got hit by an attack, it would hurt much more than if he was still a human.

"Ash what do you guys usually do for fun?" asked Gary. Shut the fuck up!" said Suisune. "we`ll let you know tomorrow." Ash and Arceus held each other as they fell asleep. "oh well, might as well do the same" said Gary as he too fell asleep.

Eventually, morning came. And with it came the tests. Ash and Arceus were taken out of the room and put in a testing room. The room had a camera in it as well as a strange shower head like thing in the center. "Well Ash, I wonder what they are planing on doing to us today" said Arceus. A few seconds later, the shower head started spraying a strange chemical onto the two pokemon.

Ash walked over to Arceus who suddenly jumped on him. "Ash, I-i don't know why, but I want you inside of me" she said. Ash who was feeling the same way about her turned her onto her back. he decided he would start by teasing her pussy. Arceus moaned as he began to lick and suck on her slit.

"Oh Ash, Please s-stop teasing me" said Arceus. "No, not yet" Ash replied. "Please, I-I-I beg of you!" she screamed out in pure pleasure. "Not until you give me what I really want" said Ash. the movement from ash`s tung drove Arceus right over the edge and she came into his mouth. "Please, Ash" she panted. he nodded and proceeded to push himself into her. "Oh yes!' she moaned as he thrust in and out of her. Since she had just came, it took almost no time at all for her to climax again. when her walls tensed up around him, he shot load after load into her womb. "Thank you Ash" she said before the room opened up and the two were bathed again, dried, and brought back to the other legends.

"So what did they test on you?" Ash asked Gary. "Just my speed and other stats" answered Gary. "What about You and Arceus?" "Do you REALLY want to know, Gary?" asked Ash. "Well, I told you what they did to me, now its your turn to tell me" said Gary. "Well don't say I didn't warn you" said Ash before using Sight Shareing to show him what happened to them. "DEAR ARCEUS!" shouted Gary. "You do realize that You know the move Amnesia" said Ash when Gary had quit shreaking. "OH, right!" said Gary.

"So Ash, you told me you would tell me what you do for fun as pokemon" said Gary after he had finished bleaching his brain. "Yeah, Uxie, Dialga, Keldeo, Arceus, and Enti. We`re playing truth or dare with Gary!" called Ash. "Uxie, if you would" "Sure thing" she said forming another bottle. Ash spun it and it landed on Gary! "Truth or dare?" asked Ash. "Dare" he said. "I dare you to find A female legendary and kiss her." said Ash. "This will be easy" said Gary.

He then walked over to Suicune and kissed her. "I really didn't think that my mate would be part human!" said Suicune. "AAASSSSSHHHHHH!" shouted Gary. "You mean you don`t love me?" cried Suicune. "Don't cry. Yes I love you." said Gary. "Come on dear, lets play truth or dare together!" said Suicune as she dragged him back to Ash`s group.

"Arceus, Truth or Dare?" asked Gary. "Truth" said Arceus. "Is it true that you and Ash are in love?" he asked. "As a mater of fact, we are" said Ash and Arceus together. "Suicune, truth or dare?" asked Arceus. "Dare" said the legendary dog. "I dare you to shoot Enti with Hyper Beam" said Arceus. "HYPER BEAM!" she shouted before sending her brother flying backwards. "Keldeo, truth or dare?" asked Enti. "Truth!" the young swordsman said. "Is it true that when you fought Kyurem, he frose you in so much ice that they got a charizard to Blast Burn you out?" asked Enti. "Yes, and that was not one of my better weeks!" said Keldeo. "Dialga truth or dare?" said Keldeo. "Dare" said Dialga. "I dare you to do that trick with your diamond" said Keldeo. "Fine, I hate you so much!" said the time dragon before turning his jewel pink. this made tie lines on his body also turn pink. "How long?" asked Dialga. "Until we finish the game" said Keldeo. "Ash, truth or dare?" asked the now pink dragon. "Truth" said Ash. "What did you show Gary that made him scream like a little girl earlier?" Dialog asked. Ash then proceeded to show what happened to them. "DEAR ARCEUS!" screamed Dialga. "I think that we should have warned him first, dear" said Arceus.

When they stopped the game, it was getting pretty late. Ash and Arceus fell asleep together, as did Gary and Suicune.

Ash and Arceus Woke up to the sound of sirens. "Hey Gary, Wake up!" said Ash. "Morning` Ash. What time is it?" asked Gary. "I think it`s time for us to be rescued" said Suicune. Just as they said that, the door was pried open. "Hello, my name is Officer Jenny." said the woman who was holding a crowbar in her hand. "We`re sorry we took so long. We had to figure out where you were being held"

said Mew flying in. "Well, better late than never" said Arceus as she walked over.

"We have arrested The professor and Giovani for the following crimes; kidnapping, assault, invasion of privacy, breaking and entering, property damage, and pokemon cruelty." said a growlithe. "Would you please tell us if they hurt any of you in any way, shape, or form" asked Officer Jenny. "Well, they did put shock collars on us and caught us using small cages, a shrink ray, and these paralysis grenades" said Ash. "We`ll now begin escorting you all out" said the growlithe.

Once all of the legends were outside, Officer Jenny used the reverse setting on the shrink guns to restore all of them to they`r actual sizes. "Hey Ash, Where am I going to go now? asked Gary. "Well you could live with us in the Hall of Origins" offered Arceus. "Thanks. And also how do I change to my human form?" asked Gary. "Simply imagine yourself breaking out of your current form" Ash answered.

When Ash, Arceus, and Gary entered the hall, they saw their other friends minding there own business. "Hey Ash, Arceus where have you been?" asked Brock when he saw them. "Well, Oak and Giovani decided to say hi" said Ash. "then the two of them immobilized, shrank, caged, and kidnapped us" said Arceus. "they then basically went and experimented on us" said Ash.

"Why is Gary with you two?" asked Misty. "So when he saw us put on leashes, he started making fun of us so we made him into a new legendary pokemon and got him into the same predicament as us" Ash said. "Didn`t we tell you we should have stayed with you guys during the meeting?" asked Dawn.

"Whatever" said Ash and Arceus together.

"So Gary, how do you like being a pokemon?" asked Ash. "I guess it`s just different" he answered.

"Well, There are a ton of rooms for you to pick from. Go and pick one!" said Dawn. When Gary left, Ash walked into the kitchen and made himself some salad. Arceus went into there room and started watching the Pokemon battle network. when she turned on the TV, there was a contest for an all expenses paid trip for two to the Rainbow Region. She then went to the phone and called the number on the screen. And thanks to Victini flying into the room, She was the first lucky caller.

"ASH, I THINK I KNOW WHERE OUR NEXT ADVENTURE IS GOING TO BE!" shouted Arceus.


	3. The radical rainbow region

"We are now docking in Redopolis city. Please remember your belongings when you depart" said the captain. ""Hey Arceus, thanks for doing this again" Ash said before kissing her. "No problem Ash" said Arceus. When they got off the boat, there was a surprise waiting for them. "Wait. Gary and Suicune? What are you two doing in the rainbow region?" Ash asked them. "It turns out, that we were the second lucky callers" said Gary. "Do you two want to travel with us?" Arceus. "Why not?" said Suicune.

When they got to Professor Hans` lab, To say the professor was surprised to see two gods at his door would be an understatement. "Ash and Arceus! Please come in!" said Hans. When they were inside, The professor ran over to a dashboard. when he pressed a button, claws shot down from the ceiling and grabbed them. "Hey! Let us go!" said Arceus. ""HELL NO" shouted the evil professor. "Two once in a lifetime pokemon walk right up to my doorstep, and think I`ll just let them go?" "Unless you want us to call the rangers on you, you will" said Ash. "Ha! I`m not like Oak! i am prepared for any of your tricks" said Hans. "ICE BEAM" shouted Gary as he frose The claws. "GIGA IMPACT" shouted Suicune assshe smashed the controls. When she did this they exploded, realeaseing tons of smoke which blinded the professor. Then Ash and Arceus broke out of the claws and the four ran away from the lab as fast as they could.

When the smoke cleared out of the lab, the professor contacted all the trainers in the region. "Hello? Yes, I have a favor to ask. Four pokemon discussed as humans just broke out of my lab. I`m sending you each modified dark balls which will have a chance of catching anything" the professor told them.

Back with our heroes, they had just met with a group of pokemon. "Welcome Ash,Arceus, Suicune, and Gary. We would be honored to fight for you" said the leader. "Go pokeball!" the four shouted as they each threw a poke ball which did`nt even need to shake once before they were caught.

Farther down the road, they were unlucky enough to meat up with a trainer. "Hey I challenge you to a battle" said the trainer to ash. "Go, Garados" shouted the trainer. Ash just changed form and shot the dragon with an Ice Beam. When our heroes had turned there backs the trainer threw the Dark Balls at them. "What was th-" started Ash before they were pulled into the pokeballs.

Ash was floating in a dark void. "Where are we?" asked Gary. "Oh no! Not this again!" said Suicune. "Suicune? you have been here before?" Ash asked. "Yes, were inside of Dark balls!" cried Suicune "we can't let these things catch us!" hearing this, Ash been launching Judgement attacks repeatedly.

With a loud popping sound, they all broke out of the dark pokeballs. the trainer who had tried to catch them just stood there trembling. "So, you think we havent felt with these toys before?" growled Ash. Suicune then walked over to the trainer. "DO YOU EVEN REALISE WHAT THOSE POKEBALLS DO TO US?" she shouted. the trainer rapidly shook his head. "Those things will brainwash anything caught by them into a dark mindless evil version of themselves!" said Ash. "And used just one of them signifies that you are a part of Team Rocket" Arceus said.

The trainer was now crying. "Please, Im sorry! The professor didn't tell us about them. Have mercy!"

"If you promise to never use them again, we will spare you this once" said Ash. "I promise!" said the trainer. "also, The professor gave out those Dark Balls to all the trainers in the region."

Ash thanked him for the info, and went on his way. Farther down the route, the group entered a forest. "Welcome to Portal Forest" ash read on a sign "The gateway to all other worlds." As they made their way through the forest, they noticed many rings that expanded if you got near them.

They then saw an friend that wasn`t there at their last meeting. "Hoopa! Where have you been?" called Ash as the little legendary flew over to them. "HeHe! Sorry about the absence, it takes time for me to get from one world to another" said the tricky pokemon. "Well at least try to have a better record" sighed Arceus.

Eventually, the group came to the edge of the forest. The next town was right down the road. "According to the map, we`re now entering Orange Tree City" said Gary. Obviously, the city was full of orange trees. "Rainbow Tarts?" asked ash when he walked up to a shop. "It says here, that this is the region`s best dessert. And what`s more, they only sell them at !2:00 A.M." said Gary. But Ash was already inside. "hello, I would like to buy a Rainbow Tart please" Ash asked. "You are lucky, there is only one tart cut for four people left" said the cashier. "I`ll take it!" said Ash. "That would be…" started the cashier. "Oh Ash, is that you?" said a voice. "Hey, Cynthia. Funny meeting you here" said Ash. "Well, I do own the place" she said. "What about your job as a champion?" asked Ash. "Well, this one trainer beat me in the Sinnoh League. So I opened a new business" said the former champion. "What about you, Ash?" "well it`s a pretty long story. Let me just make my purchase and my friends and I can tell you about it" said Ash.

"And thats pretty much it" said ash as the group finished the tart. "So let me get this strait. Oak is part of Team Rocket, you got betrayed and almost killed by your brainwashed friends, became a god, saved those friends, got shrunk kidnaped and studied, turned Gary into a pokemon, hooked him up with a legend, arrested Oak and Giovani, won a free trip to this region, almost got caught a second time, Almost lost your free will to a Dark Ball, and live with legendary pokemon?!" asked Cynthia. "Well, yes" the four of them said as if this was nothing unusual. "It was nice catching up with you" said Ash.

When they got out of the city it was night. "This looks like a good place to set up camp" said Gary. once the camp was ready, Ash and Arceus went into their tent. "Ash do you want to do it?" asked Arceus. "what about the others?" asked Ash. "I can make a sound proof barrier" she answered.

Arceus stroked Ash`s member until it was at it`s full length. Then she began to suck on it. eventually, she swallowed it. "Arceus I`m about to cum" panted Ash. When she released his tool, it started to spray cum all over her face. "Thanks dear, sow it`s your turn" Ash pulled her nightgown up and began by sucking on Arceus` left nipple while caressing her right one. "Ash, your so good at this" moaned Arceus as he switched from her nipples to rubbing her moist entrance. "Ash, just put it in me already!" said Arceus. Ash wasen`t about to deny her what she wanted. As his thrusts into her became more rapid, she tightened up around him. "Arceus, Its coming out" he said as he painted her inner walls white. After they finished, Ash and Arceus fell asleep together.

When morning came, Ash and Arceus changed into their cloths. Once out side, they saw Gary and Suicune were cooking breakfast. "well look who finally decided to show there faces" said Gary. "You two realize that we have no intent on feeding either of you until you have finished packing up that tent you slept in" said Suicune. "But you haven't packed yours up" complained Ash. "Actually honey, they did" said Arceus looking at the spot where the other tent was. "OK, fine!" grumbled Ash.

As ash and Arceus walked over to their tent Arceus said, "remember that the two of us know psychic".

Ash then smiled. "Finished Gary" called Ash. "No way. That took only 2 minuets!" said Gary. "Psychic" they said. "OK, your food is right over there" said Suicune.

After they had finished eating, our heroes continued along the route. They also came across three separate trainers who were promptly beaten. And when they tried to catch them, one of the following happened: Suicune used Ice Beam on the Dark Balls, Ash caught them on the fly with a Psychic, Arceus shot the balls with a Magnet Bomb, or Gary used Barrier to block them.

After they were about halfway through the route, they decided to go swiming in a river. this proved to be a terrible idea because when they were in the middle of the river, Suicune accedently shot an Icey Wind across the water. They ended up having to thaw their way out by calling Moltress from her island which turned out to be closer than originally thought.

Finally they got to Yellowsun City. They had to Work at a restaurant because Raquaza was flying by, and decided to be a son of a mother fucking asshole. He played a prank on the group and blew Ash`s credit card out of his hand. When ash left to chase after it, the bill came. and since ash was the only one who had any money, they had to work the meal off.

once ash got his card back, he saw that he was in front of a free to watch tournament. Being the dense trainer he was, he got side tracked and went to watch the ENTIRE THING. When his friends finally found him watching the award ceremony, They dragged him off to an old warehouse.

"Hahahahaha, sorry about that guys" ash said as they backed him against a wall. "do you know what we had to do to pay for that meal?" asked Gary. "no" ash answered. "WE HAD TO WASH FUCKING DISHES!" shouted Suicune. "Arceus, please save me!" screamed ash as Gary and Suicune took turns beating the life out of Ash. "Get me a neckless for my Jewel Of Life and you got yourself a deal" replied Arceus. "FINE JUST HELP ME" he cried.

For the rest of the day, Ash and Arceus were walking from store to store trying to find the perfect neckless for her jewel. At around the 15 store they visited, Ash realized that Arceus was able to shrink the orb. all she said when he told her this was "Oh right."

When the two of them met up with Gary, he and Suicune had somehow rented the four of them a hotel room. "Gary, how did you pay for the room without a credit card?" Ash asked. "Well Ash, for one thing, being a pokemon professor as well as the grandchild of a world famous professor has it`s perks" Remember Gary, we don't talk about that man anymore" whispered Ash creepily. "ash you are scaring me" said Gary. "THEN QUIT TALKING ABOUT THAT DOUBLE CROSSER" shouted Ash and Arceus.

After the group left the city, they met up with Jessie, James, and Meowth. "Hey look guys, it`s the

Team Rocket Trauma Trio of Trouble. "Oh, helo Ash and Gary. they said when they saw them. "Wait, aren't you going to do that whole motto of yours?" asked Ash. "Actually, with the Boss in jail we decided to become Trainers" said Meowth. "So, we herd about you from professor Oak before he got arrested. It`s an honor to meet you Arceus" said Jessie.

"You do know that Gary, Suicune, and myself are all legendary pokemon as well" Ash said. "So you are legends too? Thats cool" said James. "Oh and Suicune, we are sorry about that incident. To be honest, we didn't even know about the Dark Balls existence until after the fact" said Meowth. "Also, we still have the device used to detonate any Dark Balls within the same region as the user" said Jessie handing suicune a remote like device. "Just press the red button and every single Dark Ball in this region will self destruct" said James. When Suicune passed said button, A soft explosion was herd. Not five seconds later a trainer came falling from the sky. "Wow, those things give some good distance!" said Meowth. "At least it wasen`t us this time" said James.

once they waved goodbye to the three former Rockets, our heroes went on their way. Eventually, they came to a giant bridge. "Greengrate Bridge" said Gary. "I see why they call it that" said Arceus.

"Well, we won't get any closer to the next city by just standing here" said Ash. "Ash, remember to beware of Spearows" said Gary.

About halfway across the bridge, the group faced off against the same exact flock of pokemon that attacked Ash on his first day. "Here we go again…Pikachu?" Ash said as the electric mouse hopped out of Gary`s backpack. "Did someone mention those flying bastards?" asked Pikachu. "Yep, there they are buddy" said Ash. "i got this!" said Pikachu as he tazed them with a thunder. "Well that was ironic" said Pikachu as they were walking off the other end of the bridge. "And our pain fells chronic" said Ash.

"Anyways, why were you in Gary`s backpack?" asked Ash. "Does THIS answer your question?" asked Gary holding an empty bottle of ketchup labeled 'Gary`s delicious sause'. "Well, You live with a Ketchup addict. What do you expect would happen?" asked Pikachu.

"Guys, we made it to Bluewater City. it says there`s a great hotel nearby" said Gary as they entered the city. "You mean that one over there?" asked Suicune. "Yes" said Gary. After they checked in, everyone went right to sleep.

The next morning, Our heroes left the city and stopped by Indigo Lake. This time Suicune did not go swimming. "Hey Ash" said Pikachu Why can't you take a bath in the woods?" "I have no Idea" answered Ash. "because the wild pokemon might pikachu!" answered Pikachu.

"Pikachu?" asked Suicune "do the world a favor. Don't ever tell that joke again" "But it`s funny" said Pkachu. "NO!" shouted Ash and Arceus. When everyone was back on the road, They heard laughing. They followed the laughter and saw Raquaza. "Dude, whats so funny?" Ash asked. "Just the prank I pulled on you awhile back" said the green dragon. "Wait, what prank are you talking about?" asked Arceus. "When I blew your credit card out of your hand right before the bill came" said Raquaza. "Raquaza, Get your tail back to the hall of origin this instant!" shouted Ash.

After he flew off, the group continued on their way. Soon they came to a clearing. "What the hell is going on here?" asked Ash. "Hey you guys, we could use a little help here!" shouted a Ranger. "sure thing!" answered Ash as he, Arceus, Gary, and Suicune turned into his pokemon form. "Dude, Look!"said one man who was wearing a black suit. "Boss, try the Gigaremo unit!" said another man in black.

(For those of you who have played the game 'Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almayoushould recognize them as Team Dim Sun. otherwise go and play the game. they use machines called Gigaremos to force pokemon in the area to obey them. Only pre-captured pokemon are not affected by the machines. The machines also cause pain to the affected pokemon but can be destroyed with the correct pokemon move depending on it`s color)

"Oh no!" said the ranger. "If they turn that machine on it will hypnotize you! CAPTURE ON!" he shouted as he took out a device which had a spinning top like thing attached to it. The device then launched the top out of it and it began circling Ash`s group. ""Guys don't attack the device. It won't hurt you" said Ash. "Just stand still and let it happen." the ranger started waving the device in circles before stoping and saying, "capture complete."

Just then, the machine started making an erie noise. then a group go wild pokemon walked toward them. they looked as if they were in great pain. "Well, it`s a shame that we didn't affect the legendarys, but as long as we have this unit all other pokemon will do exactly what we say" said one of the men in black. "Who do you think you are?" shouted Arceus. "We`re Team Dim Sun!" shouted the two men. "Attack the ranger!" one said. The wild pokemon began to walk towards the ranger while powering up their attacks.


	4. Rangers to the rescue

"Guys, Could one of you go and destroy that machine. and could the rest of you please HELP ME?" asked the ranger. "Ash, you take care of the Gigaremo unit. We`ll protect… whats his face" said Arceus. Ash then walked over to the machine, and used Judgment. When the Gigaremo got hit, it exploded. "What was i doing?"asked one of the wild pokemon. "i don't know but those guys are dead!" shouted another. then they began to attack the two men. "You two are under arrest for crimes against this and other regions" said the ranger as he put the men in handcuffs.

"Why don't you guys cone back to the Ranger Union with me, we promise to make it worth your while"

said the ranger. "Isn`t the Union in Alma?" asked Ash. "Well yes, I was kinda hopeing that one of you could maybe fly me there" said the ranger. "Sure, hop on" Ash said.

"So what is your name?" asked Ash as they were flying across the ocean. "My name is Keith" said the ranger. "and you guys must have actually names as well" Keith said. "Well two of us do. My name is Ash Ketchum. This is Gary Oak" said Ash. "I am The Original One, arceus" said Arceus. "And I'm Suicune of the Legendary Dogs" said Suicune.

"There!" said Keith. When they touched down, They startled a ranger with a Staraptor. "Hey Wendy!" said Keith as he got off Ash`s back. "Keith, One of these days, you are gona` bring back a pokemon so big that it`l crush the Union" said Wendy. Ash, Arceus, Gary, and Suicune then changed into their human forms. "Well I did create the universe" said Arceus as she walked over. "Wait, if you created the universe then you must be Arceus" shouted Wendy as she put 2 and 2 together. "You guys should go se Chairperson Erna" she said.

when they got to Erna, she asked who our heroes were. Upon telling her, she began laughing. This made Ash and Arceus pretty angry. "Um Erna, you may want to apologize" said Keith. Arceus then changed into her pokemon form. "HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME? I CREATED YOU SO I CAN SURE AS HELL DISTROY YOU!" shouted Arceus. "please calm down, Arceus. I`m sure that she just thought we were joking" said Ash. After she reverted, Erna said, "OK, so you are telling the truth."

"All rangers please report to the map room" said the intercom. "come on" said Keith. when the group gut there, The opperators began to speak. "We have received reports of massive Team Dim Sun activity in the chroma highlands. The witness said there was a black fog that distroyed any thing electronic that was in the same area." "Do you think the field move Defog would be able to dispel the fog?" asked Wendy. "It`s worth a shot" said Keith "Ash, do you know the move Defog?" "Actually, I do" said Ash. "Keith, you Ash, Arceus, and Seven will go to the highlands and handle this mission" said Erna.

When they got outside, Ash and Arceus transformed. "Well, now i`ve seen everything" said Seven. "Just shut up and get on our backs" said Arceus. While they were flying, Seven had asked quite a few questions. "First, I was just a human. After a series of events, Arceus made me a pokemon so we could be together" answered Ash. "So you two are married?" asked Seven. "Mated. That still sounds weird" said Ash.

When they landed in the Chroma Highlands, sure enough, there was a thick fog. "Ash, could you use Defog now?" asked Seven. "Sure, Seven" answered ash before clearing the fog away. "Nice! Our Styler Energy is`nt dropping anymore" said Keith. "Lets go!" said Seven.

"Grunt 01 to Boss, We weren't able to slow down the rangers. Are the C-4s set?" "Boss to Grunt 01, The charges have been set" said the boss. "Grunt 02, Are you in position with The Poketizer ray?" "Grunt 02 to Boss, I am in position"

"Well, we made it to the Chroma Ruins." said Keith. "Well, lets go!" said Ash as he and Arceus Shrank themselves so they could enter the cave as pokemon. As they walked in, they saw nothing but blackness. "Hey, does anyone hear that beeping sound?" asked Ash. Just as they said that, there bas a series of explosions. "Cave-in!" shouted Arceus.

"ASH? ARCEUS? SEVEN?" shouted Keith. "Shut the FUCK up Keith, I`m right here! said Seven. "Shit! Ash and Arceus must be on the other side of the rock pile" said Keith as he turned on a flashlight. "Hello rangers" said a voice from the darkness. " Show yourself, bastard" said Keith. "First , I`ll be testing our little toy on you two" said the voice before two beams of light were shot at them.

"What happened?" asked Ash. "We were cut off from the rangers" answered Arceus. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" shouted two voices from behind a wall of rocks. "Dig!" shouted Ash before tunneling through the rubble. "Keith, Seven? where are you?" asked Ash once he got though the wall. "Right here guys" shouted Seven. "Seven, Keith. Why are the two of you pokemon" asked Arceus. "Oh that Team Dim Sun Grunt that you just crushed under the rocks had a ray gun that turned us into pokemon. We could have changed back, but you also crushed the gun!" shouted Keith.

"Welcome to our world, guys" said Ash. "Well this makes it much easier" said Ash sarcastically. "SHUT UP ASH!" shouted Arceus, Keith, and Seven.

When they made it to point zero, they were too late to do anything. "Shoot, I guess We go back to the union now" said Seven. after they got to the union, there was more bad news. "Well, we`re Sory to say this but you can't work as rangers anymore" said Erna. "Now what, guys?" asked Keith.

"Do you wana` go Get revenge on Team Dim Sun?" asked Ash. "How would we do something like that?" asked Seven. "Well, since Arceus created this world and everything in it, She does know what they took from the ruins. She also knows how to destroy it" said Ash. "Also, I am an expert at fucking around with peoples plans" he said. "so what do we need for this to work?" asked Keith. "Erna, we actually might be able to help you after all" said Ash.

"So let me get this strait, If we were to get these three gems close enough to the crystal that they took it would purify it?" asked Erna. "Yes" said Arceus. "Well, I`ll trust you to get these three gems" she said.

(5 hours later)

"Well this must be the blue gem" said Seven. "Halt, For what purpose do you seek this treasure?" asked a lucario. "We need that gem to stop this team from turning all the pokemon into slaves" said Ash. "Prove that you are worthy" said the lucario. Then Ash and Arceus turned to their pokemon forms. "OK. The gem is yours" said lucario.

(Boiland Volcano)

"Ash, Arceus? could you get us across the lava?" asked Seven. "Fine, get on" they said. "OW! IT BURNS! IT BURNS MY SKIN!" shouted Ash as he got caught in a fire fountain. "Ash, did you forget your Flame Plate again?" asked Arceus. "Obviously" said Ash as he finally stopped burning. "If you want the gem, you`re gone have to catch me" said Cresselia. "Ice Beam" said Ash as he rose the legend.

(Hippowdon Temple)

"Argh! Why is it always dodgeball?" asked Keith. They were trying to run as well as avoid giant balls of sand on a narrow walkway. "finally, The last gem" said ash. "What do you want Heatran" Arceus asked the lava dome pokemon. "Water Gun" said Ash. "Why?" asked Seven. "I was bored" said Ash.

"The power level is at one" said the AI as Ash and Arceus began climbing the tower. "Ash, What will happen if it reaches level 3?" asked Arceus. "lets just say the Gigaremos will become the least of our worries" ash answered. When they got to the first generator, they met an admin who they had to fight.

"well that took longer than I thought" said Ash as they were climbing again. "Ash, Arceus. the dark shard is located at the top of the tower. We are on our way up now" said Wendy from the earpieces that the two were wearing.

"This again?" asked Arceus. "Attack, Toxicroak" said the second admin. "Charge Beam" said Ash as the toxicroak charged them. "Shoot, the boss is gone kill me for this" said the admin as he ran off. Arceus then smashed the generators. "The power level has reached level two" said the Ai as they ran out of a door to a balcony. "Guys, it is too danger out to proceed in your pokemon forms. Catch!" shouted Wendy as she tossed two stylers over to Ash and Arceus.

"Thats the Last generator room" said Ash. "AGAIN?!" shouted Arceus as they faced off against another admin. "Capture on!" shouted Ash and Arceus as they began to circle a group of controlled pokemon. "I have got to warn the boss!" said the admin as she ran off. "The power level has just reached three!" said the AI just as the generators shut down.

"Guys, we can't get any closer to the tower" said Wendy as the boss turned the machine onto level dark. "The pokemon of darkness, that is darkrai. said the boss as an out of control Darkrai appeared.

"Wait, What are you doing?" screamed the boss as the pitch black pocemon dragged him into a dark void. the two heroes then tried to catch darkrai but nothing happened.

"Ash the light from the gems has entered your styler. Try to capture it now" said Arceus. Amazingly, the styler was actually able to affect the darkrai. "Capture On!" shouted Ash as he circled the pokemon.

After ash captured the Darkrai, the group with the gems were able to get close to the Dark Shard. "It`s working. The gems are purifying the Dark Shard!" shouted Wendy. Soon, the dark shard turned white. then the dark pokemon released the boss who was taken away by the rangers.

"Well, we thank you both for your help in saving Alma" said Erna. "anytime" answered Ash. "Ash, we need to go now" said Arceus. "Bye, guys we will meet again someday" called Ash as he and Arceus flew away. "It`s nice to be back at the hall" said Arceus as the two of them entered. "Well, I`m going to go get some sleep before our next adventure" Ash said as he went into his room.


	5. Caught Again

"Ash, do you have any way to get more money?" asked Arceus. "There is a place that makes statues of Pokemon. They offer great pay for models" answered Ash. "Well, let's go then" said Arceus. When they got there, they were led into a room that didn't look anything like a studio. "Got you now!" said a voice. Just then, the two Pokemon were shot with tranquilizer darts and shrunk. The last thing they herd was, "Nice work Hans."

When they woke up, they were in a fimiliar room. "Where the hell are we?" asked Arceus. "Hello, again"said Oak. "Why are you here? I thought that you were in jail" said Ash. "We escaped" said Oak. "So what do you want to do to us this time?" asked Arceus. "Well, being alone all the time can be kind of boring, so we decided to make the two of you into our temporary pets!" explained Hans.

"So, no testing?" asked Ash. "Not this time" said Oak. "Let me get this strait. The two of you got lonely, so you thought 'Hey, why don't we turn the Pokemon gods into pets to keep us company'. Then you trapped us, shrank us, and are now acting all 'I'm a goodie little two shoes'?" asked Ash. "That's what I said isn't it?" asked Oak. "Fine, we'll play along" said Arceus.

"Good, now please follow us to the living area" said Hans. When Ash and Arceus saw the place that they would be staying in, they were surprised to find two pet beds, two bowls of food, two bowls of water, and pet doors installed on every door in the house. "Wow, the two of you really wanted company, didn't you" said Arceus.

Ash and Arceus awoke to the smell of pancakes. "Alright! Pancakes! My favorite!" said Ash.

"Dear, I don't think those are for us" said Arceus. "What makes you say that?" asked Ash. "We are going to be treated like pets, remember?" asked Arceus. "Oh. Right" said Ash.

"Good morning Ash, Arceus. Your food is in your bowls" said "Hans. "Wow, really taking this whole 'turn the rulers of the Pokeverse into your house pets' thing seariously aren't you?" asked Arceus.

"Hey Arceus, this is actually pretty good" said Ash as he began to eat. "We, as professors, always try to make life happy for Pokemon" said Oak. "Ash? Is it really that good?" asked Arceus. "Yes, it is" answered Ash. "OK, I'll try it" said Arceus.

"If you two liked that, then you'll love what we have planned next" said Oak. After they were finished eating, they all went into the next room. "So while I was out walking last night, I saw this ad for this new pokebrush. It garenteed that any and all Pokemon would love it" said Hans.

"So, you want to brush us?" asked ash. "Um yes" said Oak. "Ash, I actually want to see how this plays out" Arceus said walking over to the professor and laying down. "Ok, you may start now" she said.

"See? This is'nt that bad is it?" asked Oak. Arceus was making a soft purring noise as she was brushed. "Ash, you really might like this" she said. "Well, if you can't beat em, join em" said Ash as he reluctantly walked over to them and layed down.

"Oak, do you mind if we called some of the other legends over?" asked Arceus. "Wouldn't they attack us on sight?" Oak asked. "Don't worry, if they see us with you they won't even think about it" Ash said sleepily. "Well, OK then. Just as long as we don't get roasted, toasted, or eaten" said Hans.

"I'll port them here right away" said Arceus. In a flash of light Raquaza, Keldeo, Enti, and Lugia were standing in front of them. But they were all the same size as Ash and Arceus.

"Ash, Arceus? Why did you call us?" asked Enti. "I think the better question is, why are you with them?" asked Keldeo. "Well guys, oak has been let out of jail because he has a job to do. He talked with Hans from the Rainbow Region and they decided that they were lonely. So the two of them convinced us to play as their pets and we decided that it was actually kind of enjoyable. We then decided that you should try it" Arceus said.

"So you want us to play pets for the two professors?" asked Raquaza. "Pretty much" said Ash. "Well, if the creator of the universe and the chosen one say we have to, then I guess we do" said Keldeo as he walked over and sat next to Ash.

"Hey, you were right this does feel kind of nice" said Keldeo as the professor started to brush him. "Ash, Arceus I do hope that we could get back on good terms with each other someday" said Oak. "Professor, why did you even make my friends betray me in the first place?" asked Ash. "Well, the truth of the matter is that when you were in Unova, your Pokemon were constantly playing pranks on me. I had asked them why they were doing that and bulbasuar had said that you told them to. Later, I realized that they were lying so I decided to try to make it up to you. The only problem was that I needed money at the time so the only person I was able to turn to was Giovani. He figured this out and then forced me to work for him to get the cash" said Oak apolageticly.

"It's OK professor, but you do know that we have an entire vault of money in the Hall of Origin" said Ash. "I'm just not sure that everyone else will understand so easily." "By the way, Gary is now a new legendary Pokemon and he is in love with Suicune" Arceus said.

"How did this happen?" asked Oak. "Well, remember how that weard Pokemon came flying into your window after you had kidnapped us the first time?" asked Ash. "Well that was us getting back at Gary for calling us 'cute'" answered Arceus.

It was bath day. "Ash, Arceus, Keldeo, Rayqaza, Enti, Lugia! Bath day" shouted Oak. All the legends except Enti walked in to the bathroom. "Ash, where's Enti?" asked Lugia. "When he heard the word bath, he ran off to hide" Ash told her. "Just get in the tub" sighed Hans.

Arceus sighed in bliss as Oak stroked her fur. "Ash, this feels so nice. Why don't you join me?" asked Arceus as she pulled him over to her. "Arceus Ash, your covered in bubbles!" laughed Keldeo. "Hey Keldeo, don't look now but it's your turn next" said Raquaza as Hans poured soap over him. HEY, WHAT THE… haaaaaa" moaned Keldeo as his fur was lathered up. "Now who's covered in suds?" asked Ash.

When they were finished being dried, Ash, Arceus and Keldeo looked like cotton balls. "Hey professor, could you brush down my furr?" asked Keldeo. "Sure, Ash Arceus what about you two?" asked Oak. "No thanks, Arceus and I feel nice and warm like this" answered Ash.

"Hey Arceus, do you want to cuddle?" asked Ash. "Sure!" she said as they walked over to their beds. "Arceus, you look so cute like this" said Ash. "Your so soft." "So are you"said Arceus. Ash then pecked her on her cheek. Arceus looked at him and blushed.

"NOOOOOOO! I HATE WATER!" shrieked Enti as Oak and Hans literally dragged the fire dog into the bathroom. "Enti, it's enevitable. Stop struggling and take it like a pokeman!" grunted Oak. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" said Enti. "This would be over already if you would just cooperate!" Hans said as the two professors lowered him into the tub.

[THE FOLLOWING SERIES OF EVENTS ARE CENSORED! BELIEVE ME YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE IT! EVEN IF WE DID SHOW, WE WOULD BE KICKED FROM THE SITE!]

"That was a nightmare!" said Enti as he walked out of the bathroom. "You could have made it much easier if you didn't keep struggling" Said Hans.

"Pokemon! Gotta catch em all!" said the tv. "Hey Ash, why are you watching Pokemon-Indigo League? It makes you look stupid" asked Arceus. "Well, would you rather watch Pokemon-Arceus and the Jewel of Life?" countered Ash.

"ME NO! They made me a guy, told everyone that I was killed by a human, and made me look like a rampaging crazed lunatic!" said Arceus. "I thought we agreed to forget about Damos The Dickbag" Ash said.

"Well we definatly aren't watching Pokemon-Mew vs Mewtwo" said Arceus. "The last time we played that movie, Mewtwo went after all of Team Rocket" Ash said. "I still want to burn the Iron Masked Merauder for that Dark Ball fiasco" said Enti walking in. "Garatina promissed us that if we played his movie he would send everyone on Earth to the Reverse World.

"Darkrai told us if we ever played a clip from his movie, we would all have nightmares" said Keldeo. "Hey! Why don't we play my movie? He asked. "Because I know jack shit about it!" said Terminal as he appeared in the tv. "Who are you?" asked Ash. "All will be revealed in due time Ash" said Terminal before disappearing again.

"Well, I think we all agree on one thing" said Raquaza as he flew in. "Our movies make each of us look like fools."

"Well, it's been fun, but we have to go now professor" said Ash. "Well, we'll see you soon" said Oak. Then Arceus oppened a portal to the Hall of Origins. "It's nice to be back here" said Arceus as she oppened the doors to the hall.

"Well well well. If it Isn't the heroes Ash and Arceus" said a familiar voice. "We're are you!?" asked Arceus. "That's how you treat the one who has got the two of you together? You do realize that you have seen me just reacently" said the voice. "Then show yourself now!"

said Ash.

"If you insist" said the voice. Then a human like Arceus appeared. "It's you!" said Ash and Arceus. "The name is Terminal. I have been the puppet master behind everything since the betrayal. Now that you know of me, I'll erase any and all signs of me existing. But I will tell you that your story is far from over" said Terminal. "CHAOS CONTROL!" he shouted holding a strange glowing jewel. Then he disappeared and so did the events of this chapter since they first herd him.

[I bet that you were surprised to see me make an appearance so soon. Well what I said is the truth. Ash and Arceus' adventures have only just begun. And one other thing… SCREW THE FORTH WALL!]


	6. The roar Of Youth

"Roar of Time!" Dialga shouted as the trainer ran our of the hall. Some trainer had gotten hold of the azure flute and had tried to fight Ash and Arceus. "Dialga the trainer is…" began Ash, but he was stopped as Arceus pushed him out of the way of the attack. "ARCEUS!" shouted Ash as the beam hit her.

"Dialga! You just killed Arceus!" said palkia. "Well actually, there's some good news and some bad news. The good news is that she is not dead, just made younger. The bad news is that any Pokemon of the same species as the Pokemon that got hit will also receive the effects" said Dialga.

"Dialga, what the fuck did you do to me?" Arceus shouted from the floor. "Wait, if ash is an arceus as well… OH FUCK!" said Garatina as Ash and Arceus began to shrink. When they stopped, they were 6 year olds. "Dialga, if we were still level 100, we would both Judgement your ass into next year!" Ash said.

"Ok, so who's going to be taking care of these two?" asked Enti as he walked in. "Guys, we are perfectly able to take care of each other" said Arceus. "This is going to be a very awkward few months" said Palkia. "Arceus, follow me" said Ash as he walked away.

Ash and Arceus walked into their room. "Ash, why are we here?" asked Arceus. "Well, there was a weird deal at Hatchlings 'R' Us, they were giving out 20 free poke balls to whoever bought 4 packs of diapers. So I wasn't about to pass up free poke balls and went ahead and took the deal" Ash explained while blushing. "Dear, did you know this would happen?" asked Arceus.

"So get this. I found a letter in front of the garden gate mentioning that Dialga would mislaunch Roar of Time. The weirdest thing was, the letter was signed 'a higher power'" said Ash. "So let me get this straight, some strange deity sent us a warning and you can't even tell who I it is?" asked Arceus as as Ash was getting out a pack of diapers. "Yep!" said Ash as he pulled two thick ones out and handed one to Arceus.

"Things can't get any weirder" said Arceus. "Just put it on" groaned Ash. "And now I stand corected" said Arceus as she put on the thick white diaper. Arceus walked over to the mirror. "This is so embarising" she said. "Would you rather have to clean up after yourself because of an accident?" asked Ash. "Fine. Actually, this kind of feels nice" said Arceus as she looked at herself and blushed. "I think I know what you mean" said Ash as he walked up next to her.

"I had forgotten what it felt like to be a kid" Arceus said. "Might as well have fun while we're like this" Ash said. "I agree" answered Arceus as she climbed onto the bed. Ash followed suit. "Good night Ash" she said. "Good night Arceus" said Ash.

The next morning, when Ash and Arceus walked into the kitchen, they were surprised to find Delia waiting for them. "Mom? Why are you here?" asked Ash. "Well, Mew came over and told me what went down so I decided to be a good mother and raise the two of you" she answered as she picked up Ash and Arceus and put them in highchairs.

"MEW!" shouted Arceus. "What?" she asked as she flew in. "You are so grounded!" said Ash. "Sorry, but I don't think you have the athority to do that" she said. "Hey, we may be kids again, but we are still gods!" said Ash.

"Arceus, open up" said Delia. "Why should I-mmmmph!" said Arceus as a bottle was put in her mouth. Arceus began to suckle on the bottle. "Do you like it? I put sugar into your milk" said Delia. Arceus nodded. "Hey, What about me?" asked Ash. "Wait your turn Ash" said Delia. Soon, Arceus finished her bottle.

"OK Ash, your turn" said Delia. Wanting what Arceus had liked so much, he quickly opened his mouth. Delia then put another bottle in his mouth. Ash then greedily sucked down his milk.

When he finished, Delia picked up Ash and Arceus and smiled as the two Pokemon let out a cute burp. "See? I did have a good idea" said Mew as she flew over levitating a big toy chest. "Mew, where did you get that?" asked Ash. "Ash, you know that Keldeo, Celebi, Manaphy, Victini, Shaymin, and I are kids. Obviously, we would have a box of toys to play with" she said.

"Why don't the two of you go and play with Mew and her friends?" asked Delia. "Ok mom" said Ash. "Keldeo, Victini, Celebi, Shaymin! Can you come here?" called Mew. When the four Pokemon arived, Mew told them about the situation.

"So Dialga has turned Ash and Arceus into hatchlings? Priceless!" said Shaymin. "Oh, would you put a cork in it Shay" complained Victini. "I for one think they look cute!" Said Celebi. "So Mew, why did you call us?" asked Keldeo.

"Well, I figured we could go and try out our new pool toys" said Mew. "Hey, why didn't anyone tell me we had a pool?" said Ash. "We tried, but you and Arceus were always out on one of your crazy adventure' training, or just plain out buisy" said Shaymin.

When they got to the heated pool, Mew went into a storage bin and brought out flippers, goggles, snorkels, water guns, diving sticks, plastic torpedos, floaties, balls, a floating basket ball hoop, and inter tubes.

After the everyone had gotten into the water, they began to play freeze tag. The only problem was that they were tagging each other with Ice Beams. "Isn't this a bit dangerous?" asked Shaymin. "You would think that since you are a grass type" said Ash.

"Eventually, everyone except for Shaymin who was sunbathing, and Arceus who was 'it' were floating in blocks of ice. "That was fun. Flamethrower!" said Arceus as she thawed out the frozen Pokemon.

Soon after, it was time for bed. Ash and Arceus each put on a diaper and said good night to each other. The next morning, Arceus and Ash woke up and found out that they had wet themselves over night.

Arceus then began to cry. "I'm just so embarrassed, Ash" she sobbed. "Tell me about it" answered Ash. "I'll get my mom to clean us up. MOM!" "Soon Delia walked into the room. "What's the matter Ashy?" she asked. "Mom, we both had accidents last night" answered Ash.

"Don't worry,I will take care of it. Go into the bathroom and wait for me" said Delia.

After she was done checking the sheets, she went into the bathroom and took off the wet diapers. Then she put the two little Pokemon into the tub and turned on the warm water. Once the water level was up to the base of their necks, she turned off the faucet. After that she poured bubble bath into the water before washing them.

Arceus sighed and hugged Ash while they were being cleaned. "Arceus, are you feeling better now?" asked Ash. "Um, yes I think so" she said while Delia poured soap over them. Then Delia got a brush and started cleaning their fur.

"Thad feels really good, mom" said Ash. "I'm glad sweetie" said Delia. When she was done with their fur, she got a washcloth and one at a time, picked up Ash and Arceus and wiped their privets. "Really, mom?" asked Ash. "Would you rather get a rash?" she asked. "Fine" groaned Ash and Arceus as she put them back in the water and began to rinse off their fur.

After they were dried off, Delia put a red bow on Arceus and a ribbon around Ash's neck. The two Pokemon walked to the mirror and looked at themselves then thanked Delia. After she left the room to make their bottles, Ash looked at Arceus. "That bow looks really nice on you, Arceus" said Ash causing her to blush. "And you look good with that ribbon around your neck too, Ash" said Arceus making Ash blush in return.

The two of them then went to the kitchen and drank their bottles. Right after they finished, they herd Brock, Barry, drew, trip, cilan, and Mewtwo scream. "Cobalion, Terakion, Virision, Gary! What the fucking shit did you do with our vodka stash!?" They shouted as they chased the other four through the dining room, kitchen and into the training gym.

Then not five seconds later the sounds of multiple powerful attacks was heard before three brused swords of justice and one battered rival crawled out the doors. Then the four unfortinate fools were dragged back into the gym before another series of attacks was heard. "WHYYYYYYYY USSS!" screamed Gary. "THERE IS SO MUCH BLOOD!" screamed Virision. "MERCYYYYYYY!" shouted Cobalion. "MY LEG ISNT SUPPOSED TO BEND THAT WAY!" cried Terakion.

"That's what you motherfuckers get for stealing our ticket to hangover city!" said Mewtwo as the sober group of men walked out of the gym and into the kitchen. "Oh, hey Ash, Arceus, Delia" said Brock as he walked over to the stove and began cooking.

"Why are the two of you wearing that stuff?" asked Trip. "Mom decided to put them on us" said Ash. "Well, both of you look ridiculous like that" said Barry. Ash and Arceus then smiled sadisticly as Barry became a girl.

"Hey look guys, Barry is bisexual!" laughed Drew. Then Brock, Cilan, and Mewtwo began laughing as well. "Ash, Arceus, I'm fining both of you if you don't change me back this fuckin' second!" shouted Barry.

"OK princess. Whatever you say" laughed Ash. Once Barry was a boy again, he was about to walk over and punch Ash and Arceus but Delia grabbed his ear and literally dragged him off. "Don't you even think about touching my little boy!" shouted Delia before locking him in his room.

"Hey Arceus, mew, Celebi, Shaymin, Keldeo? Do you want to go play pranks on the villain teams?" asked Ash. "Sure, what do you have in mind?" asked Keldeo. "You'll see. But first, we need to go and get a few friends" said Ash.

"So you want to go play pranks on the evil teams? Cool. Count us in too!" Said Keith and Seven. While they were flying, the two Rangers had some questions to ask Ash. "So by the by, why are the two of you hatchlings?" asked Seven. "So this stupid trainer had gotten his hands on the Azure Flute and got into the hall. While we were driving him off, Dialga misfired his roar of time move and the two of us got caught in the effected area" explained Arceus.

When they got to the Hoenn region, they landed outside of Team Magma's hideout. "First, Mew will lure them out as Groudon. Once they are outside Keldeo, Arceus, and I will go in and put time bombs into their machines, thumbtacks on they're chairs, and spread itching powder around the toilet seats. During this time, Celebi will stick them in a temporary time loop to keep them buisy" said Ash.

"Maxie come quick! Groudon is right outside our hideout!" shouted a grunt. "This is what we've been waiting for! Let's catch it!" said Maxie. Once they were out of sight, Ash Arceus, and Keldeo ran inside and set everything up.

Meanwhile… "Wait a second here. The pokedex said this is a Mew!" shouted Maxie. When he looked up, son of a gun, Mew was gone. When they got back to the lair, some of the grunts decided it would be a great idea to hide from Maxie's rage on the toilets. "ARGH MY ASS ITCHES LIKE FUCK!" shouted the grunts. While this was going on, all the admins were buisy pulling thumbtacks out of their bodies. Just then all their machines blew up in the scientists faces.

Ash did this to Team Aqua as well.

Next the group went to the Team Galactic buildings and this time Mew pretended to be either Dialga or Palkia. While the commanders were chasing her, Ash, Arceus and Keldeo either did permenit Griffeti in and on the buildings, fucked around with the warp panels, or stole all the food they could find.

After the team got back, Mars went to the warp panel which depending on which one she used either zapped her, blew up, or sent her to Stark Mountain to play with Heatran. Jupiter went into her office and found rude pictures of her painted all over the place. And Saturn went to make some dinner, but only found crumbs in all the refrigerators.

After that, the group went to Kanto and Johto and blew up the Viridian city gym, erased all the data from the Team Rocket database, and trashed the HQ buildings. While they were doing all this, Team Rocket was chasing after Mew.

Then the group went to Unova and found N's old castle which was now being used as a hideout for Team Plasma. Once there, mew torched the entire arceus dammed thing to the ground, ported the Seven Sages to Officer Jenny, and froze half of all the grunts feet in place.

Finally, they went back to Alma and got Darkrai to give the admins nightmares, rebuilt all the stored Gigaremos so that they would either explode when they were activated, put micro-trackers on the grunts, or transform into robots that were programmed to chase but not kill any Team Dim Sun member within 60 miles of it.

After they had dropped off Keith and Seven at the Ranger Union, the group returned to the Hall of Origins. When they got there, Dialga told them that in a few minutes, they would grow up again. Just as they finished growing, Terminal flew in.

"Hey guys! Did you miss me?" he said as he landed. "It's you! Your that guy that we saw in the TV set at professor Oaks place!" shouted Keldeo. "Listen up, I'm only going to tell you this once. The note that Ash found was from me. Pretty much anything that happens in this world is my doing. Even if you tried to attack and/or kill me, you can't do jack shit to me. I just wanted to tell you that I may join you on future adventures that you WILL HAVE! Just a reminder, you can try to catch me, but no matter how hard you try, I'm just ten steps ahead of you all! On that note, see you!" he said before flying off.

"That creature is one strange and misterious guy. I'll give him that" said Arceus. As she finished saying that, a note appeared. Ash then read it aloud.

'That 'creature' has a name. And that name is terminalvelocityrunner. Remember that, because I will know if you forget. Heck I know everything about all of you. And I mean EEEEEEEVVVVEERRRYYYYTTHHHIIIINNNG!

Signed,

A higher power'

"How this shit happens, I'll never know" said Ash. "The one thing that I do know, is that we haven't seen the last of him!" said Arceus.


	7. Revenge of the teams!

"Ash, why did I listen to you?" asked Arceus. The two Pokemon were trying to fight off team galactic when they accidentally stepped on a warp panel. "Well well well, look who it is. The two Pokemon gods walked right into our trap" said Cyrus as he sat behind a bullet proof window. "The two of you caused a lot of problems for us in the past" said Cyrus.

"What do you want from us, Cyrus?" asked Ash. "First off, I want the two of you to give birth to another arceus which we will use to make our dreams come true. Second, we want to know all about your species. Third we will try to take your powers for ourselves!" said Cyrus.

"First of all, we aren't doing jack shit for you. Second, we aren't telling you anything about us. Third, you won't just be able to take our powers" said Arceus. "She's right, so fuck off and let us go you bastard" said Ash. "I think we need to clean up your aditude" said Cyrus as he pulled a few levers on a controll panel.

Suddenly, the walls opened up and hoses on arms came out and soaked the two of them. Then they retracted and were replaced by more nossels that sprayed soap on them. After that brushes were lowered down and began to scrub them.

"What is it with humans and their obsession with cleaning!?" shouted Arceus. "Who even owns this type of device!?" complained Ash. After about an hour of this with the two Pokemon refuseing to cooperate, Cyrus decided that it was a waste of power and turned it off. "Finally, I thought this would go on forever" sighed Arceus.

Just as Cyrus was about to leave, Terminal flew in behind Cyrus and shot him with tranquilizer darts. Once he was asleep, Terminal walked over to the controll panel and turned on the intercom for the two rooms.

"Hey Ash, Arceus. Story I took so long to get here. I was busy fighting the rest of the team" he said. "Dude, you have the power to blow them out of existence. Why didn't you just do that?" asked Arceus. "You of all beings should know that my powers are affected by the demention I'm in at that time. If I had tried and succeeded in distroying them, I would have erased the entire region and everything in it. That includes you two" answered Terminal. "Whatever, could you just get us out of here?" asked Ash. "Fine. CHAOS CONTROLL!" said Terminal.

"Terminal? What are you doing with Virision?" asked Ash as he walked in while they were sword fighting. "She said that she had a crush on me, but if I felt the same I would have to prove it in battle" said Terminal. "Hey where did you get that golden armor?" asked Ash

"I have no idea, I just found it in my realm" answered Terminal. "Why did I even ask?" said Ash. "Anyway Virision, try and block this!" shouted Terminal before he glowed blue and disipeared.

"Where did he go?" asked Virision. When she finished saying that, she was hit by 50 slashes before Terminal reappeared behind her. "Had enough yet?" he asked. "We have been at this for 6 hours! How do you still have all that energy in you!?" panted Virision. The difference between us is that when you get tired, you need to rest. But I however don't get tired at all!" said Terminal.

"You win Terminal" admitted Virision. "That was a good battle, V" said Terminal. Then he gave her a full restore. "In fact, I can't even remember the last being that was able to keep fighting after the first 10 strikes" he said before kissing her on the lips. "Awwww, thanks dear" she said.

Later, Arceus saw the two of them kissing. "Terminal? Why are you the same species as her?" asked Arceus. "Well, Since I can change my physical form at will, I decided that it was better if I looked like her" said Terminal.

After she walked off, Terminal took out a small box. "Honey, what is that?" she asked. "V, have you ever herd of sky peak? It's a Mystery dungeon that I went to a while back" said Terminal. "While I was there, I found this. It is called a Sky Gift. I have been saving it for a special day. The thing is, you never know what it hides until the receiver opens it" he said. Virision took the box and opened it. Inside was a soft scarf. "Is this for me!?" she asked. "Of corse!" said Terminal.

That night Terminal took out a diamond covered pokeball. "Dear, would you like to travel with me?" he asked. "Do I even need to say it?" said Virision as she tapped the ball. Once she was caught Terminal then let her out. "Why did you let me out of there? It felt so nice and warm inside" she said pouting. "I just wanted to sleep with you, V" said Terminal. "Oh, well should we do it now?" she asked. "Sure" said Terminal.

Terminal began by squeezing her tits. "Ahh, T your so good at this!" she moaned. Terminal then gave her a deep kiss. While doing so, he was slowly rubbing her slit. Once he thought it was wet enough, he used two fingers to spread it open. "Virision, do you mind?" he asked her to which she shock her head.

He then began to lick the inside of her. It tasted like sugar and honey mixed together. He then pulled back and said to her, "if you like that, I think I have a way for us both to enjoy it a lot more." Hearing this she asked him to continue with his plan. Terminal then shrank down to about the size of a mouse and pulled her lips apart and crawled inside her pussy.

(Terminal's POV) After I had crawled into her, I felt her walls begin to pull me deeper into her. She smelled like fresh cut roses. Soon I was forced into her womb. It was warm and wet inside and she tightened up as I began to stroke her walls. After a little while of doing this, she began to twitch violently. The next thing I know, I was covered in sweet, slippery juices. Next, I pulled open her cervix and was then pushed slowly out of her, but not before spraying her full of cum.

(Virision's POV) I felt him pull open my pussy lips and squeeze his way inside of my love tunnel. After he was fully in me, I started to clench tightly as I felt him slide slowly deeper into me. I moaned in pure extacy as he entered my womb. Immediately after he was inside, I felt a sense of pure bliss as he began to caress my walls. I tightened around him as he released inside of me. Then I began to push him out of me.

(Normal POV) after Terminal had returned to his normal size, the two Pokemon walked into the bathroom and showered off together. Once that was done, Terminal returned her to her ball and he fell asleep with the ball on his pillow.

The next morning, Terminal was in the kitchen making everyone's breakfast. "Let's see here. I wonder if Ash would like a synthetic meat burger. I know V would like diced berry salad. And

I would guess that Arceus would want a vegetable soup" thought Terminal.

After he had finished everyone's food, he called the other three down and ported to the Kalos region. "I thought I heard Terminal call us" said Ash. "Look, he left one of his notes. It says, 'Dear Ash, Arceus, and V. I decided to make everyone breakfast. Don't worry, the burger I made for Ash is made out of lab grown meat. The berry salad is for V. And the vegetable soup is for Arceus. I left to go and get something ready for V and myself. If you need anything from me, call me using the three video bracelets I left for each of you. They recharge as you walk, allow up to 4 way calls, have a hologram projector, and can allow us to pinpoint the wearer's location. Don't try the last function because I am still working on it. If you do, it will probably cause the damn thing to detonate resulting in a nuclear fireball the size of Mt. Coronet. No, really. Fine don't say I didn't warn you. Signed, Terminalvelocityrunner. PS I'm fucking dead seariously about the explosion. Don't try anything funny or I WILL catch you in a Master Ball and send you to the nearest black hole. No pressure!'

"We've seen the shit he can do. We should probably not use the map functions until he says so" said Arceus. A few minuits later, Terminal appeared in the room with a small box wrapped in pure gold paper with a platinum bow on it. "Guys, the maps should be ready now. Did you like the food I left for you?" asked Terminal. "Where did you go this time?" asked Ash.

"So you know how V and I are a couple now? Well I got her a ball capsule with the best seals I could find in the galaxy" whispered Terminal. Then he changed to his human form and went to find Virision.

"Virision, I have something for you!" shouted Terminal. Soon, Virision walked over. "Yes, T. What is it?" she asked. "So, I bought this new Ball Capsell for your ball. I also went through the entire galaxy and decorated it with the best seals I could find" he said as he watched her open the box.

She then equipped the capsul onto her pokeball. "What do you say we go and ride the Nimbasa City fairis wheel said Terminal. "Ok, can Ash and Arceus join us?" she asked.

"Sure" he said.

Later after the fairis wheel ride, the group was walking through the Pinwheel Forest when They herd a large explosion. "That came from Nacrane City! Let's go!" shouted Ash. When they got there, the museum was a smoking pile of rubble. "Who could have done this!?" asked Arceus to terminal. "HEY, DON'T LOOK AT ME! I WAS WITH YOU GUYS! AND AS MUCH AS I LIKE TO PLAY WITH EXPLOSIVES, I WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING THAT WOULD HURT SOMEONE ELSE!" he shouted.

Terminal's gauntlet began to vibrate. "Oh shit! This time it was Castilia City gym! V, return! Go, Latios!" he said. "Hey Ash, long time no see!" said Latios. "Latios, not now, we need to get to Castelia City asap" said Terminal.

While the four were flying Ash asked Latios how he was alive. "Well, Terminal was in Altomare for a bit and Latias got him to revive me" he said. "I owe my new life to him!" "I keep telling you it is not a big deal and you don't owe me anything Latios" said Terminal.

When they got to the gym, they were just in time to see a hooded figure fly away on a charazard. Burg was sitting next to his gym sobbing about all his lost artwork. "Burg, it's not like the Mona Pika was in there. So you lost some of your art, now you have room for new and better art!" said Arceus.

"Well, now what are we going to do? We can't just sit around and wait for the next gym to be blown up!" asked Terminal. "We could wait at different gyms and try to catch that terrorist when he goes to blow it up" said Arceus. "You know, I was thinking the exact same thing!" said Ash.

"Ok, so Terminal and Virision will go to Hearthome gym and wait there. Ash will go to Opalucid gym and set up a trap there. I'll go to Mawville gym and let everyone who owns a gym know about this" said Arceus.

(Mawville city gym) The man had just arived minuits after Arceus. "Time to blast this place" he said. "And just what do you think you are doing?" asked Arceus as she walked out the enterence. "Just making sure that I get revenge!" said the man. Then he pressed a button on a remote that he was holding which detonated the bombs around the gym. "See ya later" he said before flying off.

"This is Arceus. My attempt has failed. I'm going back to the hall to see which gym is next" she said into her bracelet. "Arceus, I don't think ours are next because they were blown up already" answered Terminal. "How can that guy be everywhere at once!?" asked Ash. "He can't. Unless there is a whole team of them!" said Terminal. "Arceus, Ash, let's get back to the hall. I think I know who is behind this."

When everyone was back at the hall, Terminal began to explain his theory. "Remember how you played pranks on the teams? Well I have been to each of their bases and found the exact same type of explosives in each one. Maybe they all got fed up with Ash so much that they joined forces and are trying to make it so that when they take out Ash, there won't be any trainers that are strong enough to stop their next scheme" he said.

"That is a… do any of you hear a flute playing?" asked Arceus. "Your right. And if I'm not mistaken, that particular tune can only be played on the Azure Flute!" Said Terminal. Just then, the hall doors opened up and revealed three electro-net cannons amend directly at them.

"OH MOTHER FUCK!" Shouted Terminal as the cannons fired the nets at them. "I'm outta here!" He said before running out of the way. Ash and Arceus weren't as lucky. "Look what we caught in the butterfree net this time" said Maxie as he, Archie, Cyrus, Gehitis, and Lysander walked in.

"How did you even get the flute in the first place?" asked Ash. While they were explaining, Terminal was buisy chopping up the nets. By the time the men noticed that the nets were off of the two, they had already gotten up and were charging 2 Hyper Beams.

"Terminal, shut the doors!" shouted Arceus. "On it!" he said as he closed them. "I told you this was a terrible plan, Cyrus!" said Archie. "FIRE" shouted Ash and Arceus as they literally cooked the villains. "Terminal, could you bring these assholes to the police for us?" asked Ash. "Sure thing!" said terminal as he ported the pile of villains to the nearest station.

That night, Terminal and Virision were in bed together when she asked if they could try what they did last time again. "If that's what you really want, then of course V" he said. Terminal then shrank down again and spread open her slit. "Oh, yes!" she moaned as he climbed into her again.

(Terminal's POV) as I climbed into her vagina, I could smell her juices as they dripped out of her. Once I was fully inside of her, I began to lick and suck on her walls as they clamped around me and poured her nectar onto me. Then she began to pull me deeper into her love canal. She was even more sweet than I remembered. Soon, she had me pressed against her cervix.

With a huge clench, she forced me into her womb. This time, as I stroked her lining, she began to fill with hot, sweet, slippery, sticky love juices. When she was about half full, she began to roll around which caused the honey inside of her to splash all over me. I began to drink up all her nice sweet fluids. When I had finished, she began to push me out. Once I was outside outside of her again, she turned over onto her chest and slid me into her tight puckered asshole.

After I was fully inside her ass, she began clenching and releaseing her muscles. It wasn't as bad as I had originally thought. Instead, her butt was warm, wet, and sweet smelling on the inside. It was also kind of slippery. I began to slide my hands around her walls. Soon, she began to twitch wildly before wave after wave after wave after wave of thick sweet sticky cum was dropped onto me. It was actually kind of enjoyable.

After that, she began to grunt as she slowly pushed me back out of her. Soon, I was stuck between her soft cheeks as she squeezed me in them before spreading them open while I fell out.

(Virision's POV) as soon as he was inside me, I felt a slight tickleing in my pussy. I began to squeeze shut and I felt him slide much deeper into me. Soon I felt him poking at the entrance to my womb so I forced him inside. Suddenly I began to feel myself flooding witness a warm liquid. Over time, I felt it get drained away. Then I pushed him back out as if he were my child.

Once he was out, I rolled over and thrust him up my butt. Once he was inside, I started to clench and release my muscles. Then, I felt him begin to rub my innards. Suddenly, I felt waves of cum splash the inside of my ass. Slowly, I forced him out again until he was being gripped between my cheeks as I squeezed them together before spreading them open and letting him fall back onto the bed.

(Normal POV) once terminal had returned to his normal size, he began to hug Virision and pet her. Then, the two Pokemon walked into the bathroom and washed each other off with soapy bath sponges. After they had dried off, they began to curl up with each other and fall asleep.

The next morning, the legends had another meeting. This time, Terminal was there. "Everyone I would like to introduce you to our newest legendary Pokemon" said Arceus. "I'm sorry Arceus, but I don't deserve to be one of you" said Terminal. "Yes, you do. First, you saved Ash and I from Cyrus the other day. Next, you brought Latios back to us. Then, you helped us catch and turn in the leaders of most of the teams. Also, you were the one who brought Ash and I together. So of course you deserve it." Arceus said to him.

"To be honest, I am just doing my job to keep everyone and everything safe and in the right direction" said Terminal. "We won't take no for an answer T" said Verision. "Well, if you can't beat em' you join em'" sighed Terminal. "So it's settled. You are now officially a legend!" said Ash.

"Please, just call me T. Ok everyone?" he asked. "If you insist T" said Mew. "Well, this has definitely been interesting to say the least" said T. "By the way Ash, I know the perfect world for our next few adventures. Want to go there?" he asked. "Sure, could you tell us about this place?" asked Ash.

"Ok. So remember that glowing emerald that I sometimes carry around with me? There are actually 6 more in different colors that exist in that world. Also, instead of Pokemon, the planet is home to people as well as anthropomorphic animals. One of which as a super fast blue hedgehog" explained T. "Hoopa, could you open a portal to a planet called Möbius?"

"Sure thing" he said as he used a ring to open a swirling portal. "Ash, Arceus, let's go!" Shouted T as the three walked through the portal.


	8. Enter sonic

Ash, Arceus, and Terminal walked out of a portal into a field covered in giant loops, golden rings, checkered soil, and robotic animals. "Terminal, what are those robots doing?" asked Ash. "Those are known as badniks. They are robots with wild animals inside. Here is one way to save them. First, revert to your human forms. Next simple jump on top of them while avoiding the claws, blades, or bullets that they attack you with" said T. After they did so, the robots dissapeared and in their place was a small animal.

Just then, a blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog bolted up to them followed by an anthropomorphic two tailed fox. "Guys, meet Sonic and Tails" said T. "Hey T! Who are these two?" asked Tails. "They are from another world were these creatures known as Pokemon live. This is Ash. And this is Arceus" said T.

"Well, before you start to run, you should know that on this planet, you run at the speed of sound. Also, watch out for a fat guy shaped like an egg. His name is Eggman and he would like nothing more than to take your powers for himself to take over this world. If you see him, just jump onto the top of whatever he is driving a few times and then he should just run away" said Sonic.

"Hello Sonic, who are your little friends?" asked a fat man in a white hovercar. "Eggman! What the hell do you want?" asked Sonic. "Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I stole the Master Emerald and relaunched my Death Egg space station. Think you can stop me? Hohohohohohohohoho!" laughed Eggman. Then, T just jumped on his vechical and he flew away.

"So, do you guys wana' join us in taking out Eggman?" asked Sonic. "Sure, Let's go!" said Ash.

Where are we, guys?" asked Arceus. "This is Station Square" said Tails. "Fuck! There's the fucking G.U.N. Truck. (Look up City Escape Gun Truck to find out what the truck looks like. And no, it does not have a gun on it.) "Looks like it's time for a City Escape, guys! Follow me!" said T as he ran off into the city with the truck in persuit.

"Those robots are shooting at us!" said Ash. "Just jump on them or bust through them with super speed!" said Terminal as he left a short trail of red light behind him as he ran through the robots.

"Guys, I haven't seen the truck in a while" said Ash. Just then, the truck drove through the house behind them. "RUN!" shouted Terminal as they began to dash through the streets as the truck tried to kill them using spinning hack-saws on the ends of robotic arms comeing from the cab.

"HOW DID THAT THING CHASE US ALL THE WAY ONTO THE ROOFTOPS!" screamed Arceus as a giant blade barely missed her. "IF YOU THINK THAT'S STRANGE, THE FUCKER CAN FLY AS WELL!" shouted Terminal as it chased them off the roof and along the sides of the buildings.

Soon, the truck accidentally drove into a building and exploded. As the group ran out of the city, Terminal felt something wobbling on his belt. When he reached down, he felt Virision's pokeball so he let her out. "Hey T. Where are we?" asked Verision as she was sent out. "Sweet chilly cheese dogs! What is that!?" asked Sonic. "Remember how I told you about Pokemon, well this one is called Verision. And V, this is the planet I told you guys about. The blue hedgehog over there is Sonic. The two tailed fox is his sidekick Tails. Also, you can run super fast here so be careful" explained Terminal. "Also, LOOK OUT!" he shouted as a wasp robot tried to shoot her.

After a few other explinations, the group ran into Eggman again. This time, he was riding in what looked like a giant beatle. "Hey egghead, I guess your brining out the Egg Beatle again. Remember how well that worked in your Dark Gia plan?" said Sonic. "Shut up, Sonic! EGG BEATLE, GO!" shouted Eggman.

Then, the robot began to chase them across the field. In between it's attacks, one of them would attack it's head where Eggman was. Soon, Terminal sent it flying into the distance.

"Next stop, Emerald Coast" said Sonic. On the way there, they saw another Emerald. "Hey look, it's a Chaos Emerald!" said Tails. Terminal ran over and picked it up. "That makes two, counting the one I already had" said Terminal.

After a little while, they reached Emerald Coast. "Guys, let's stop here and take a break" said Termimal. There was also a hotel which they checked into. Ash and Arceus shared a room. Verision and Terminal shared a room. And Sonic and Tails shared a room.

(Terminal and Verision) "Hey V? There's something I want to try" said Terminal. "What is it?" she asked. "Ok, first we put this funnel up your Pussy" he said as he did so. "Now, we pour 2 cups of milk into it. Next, we open 3 eggs and pour those inside. Then, we put 2 cups of flower into you. After that, we put 1 cup of sugar inside. Now, we put 1 teaspoon of bakeing soda and one teaspoon of bakeing powder into you. Finally you mix it up inside of you. Then let out globs of it onto a cookie sheet and bake it" said Terminal.

After they had finished bakeing them, Terminal fed her one. "Mmmmm, this tastes so sweet!" said Virision. "See, I knew you would like them. Now we save them for the road tomorrow. Also I think we should clean the batter out of your pussy, dear" said Terminal as he flipped her onto her back. "How will we do that?" asked Verision. "Like this" he said as he began to eat her out.

"Ohh, yessss, yeeessssss!" she moaned as he licked up the leftovers from inside of her. Then, he kissed her and transferred some of the batter into her mouth. "Dear, this is delicious, let's make some more!" she said. Then they made another batch this time using the milk from her tits. This made them even sweeter than before.

After he cleaned her out again, the two went to bed.

The next morning, the group left the hotel. "Hey T, why are there springs everywhere?" asked Ash. "No one really knows. What we do know is that if you know what your doing, they can help you get to places you normally couldn't" answered Terminal as he jumped onto a red spring and after a series of different springs, he was on a path way above them.

"I can see the goal ring from up here! Come on up!" shouted Terminal. Once everyone was on the new path, they ran through a giant loop before jumping onto a long wooden dock. "At least that giant fish isn't here this time!" said Sonic. Right after he said that, a killer whale began swimming strait through the dock.

"Not you again! RUN!" screamed Sonic. "Two things Sonic. One, whales are mammals not fish so you only pissed it the fuck off. Two, you jinxed us" said Tails as they ran onto the land.

"Dude, have you learned anything from that incident with Chaos?" asked Terminal.

As they walked toward the goal, Terminal and Verision were eating the cookies that they had baked last night. "T, mind if we have some?" asked Ash. "You and Arceus should probably make your own" answered Terminal. "Why?" he asked. "Well, if you must know…" said Terminal as he used sight sharing to tell Ash how they made them.

"Good point" said Ash. Soon, they reached the goal ring and after they toutched it, they warped to Angle Island. Because the Master Emerald wasn't there, the once floating island was now floating in the ocean.

"We need Knuckles' help to get to the Sky Sanctuary Zone" said Sonic. And sure enough, Knuckles was sitting at the shrine that holds the Master Emerald. "Hey, Knux. Think you can get us to the Hidden Palace?" asked Terminal. "Sure thing guys! Follow me!" said Knuckles. Soon, they were in a room with a large red orb in the center. "Just hop onto that orb and it'll send you to the Sky Sanctuary!" explained Knuckles.

After everyone had warped to the Sky Sanctuary, they were confronted by a giant armored metal version of Sonic. "Some things just never change" sighed Sonic. "Halt! On orders of Dr. Eggman, you will be distroied immediately!" said the robot. "Are we really gona' go through this Mecha?" asked Terminal. "Athirmitave!" said the robot. First, Mecha Sonic turned into a saw blade and spin dashed Terminal. Terminal saw this and jumped over it. Then sonic homeing attacked the robot. "Targeting system online" said the robot as it locked onto Tails. Tails then pulled out an arm cannon and as Mecha Sonic turned back into a saw blade and jumped at him, he shot Mecha out of the air.

"Now comencing Emerald power transfer" said the bot as it began to glow gold. "Guys, look out. He has entered a short lived superform!" said Terminal. "Wait! Did it just say it has the rest of the Chaos Emeralds in it!?" shouted Ash. "Less talking, more dodgeing!" said Arceus as the robot began to fly back and forth above them.

Then, it launched multiple orbs of energy at Verision who returned them with Sacred Sword. "Warning warning! System error! Preparing for reboot!" said the robot as it got hit by its own attack. "Let's finish it! LIGHT SPEED ATTACK!" shouted Sonic and Tails as they launched themselves at it. "Warning warning! Critical system damage! Loosening power…" said the robot before falling apart.

"Hey, look! There's the other emeralds!" said Tails as he gathered them up. "And there's the Death Egg station! Let's get on board before its too late!" said Sonic. The group then ran and jumped onto the platform on the bottom of the giant spherical ship.

"So, you made it on board! Well rides OVER!" shouted Eggman from a machine with two giant arms on either side, two jets on its back, and a roof with spikes on it. "What the hell is that thing!?" said Arceus. "Oh, that thing is known as Big Arm. Don't let it grab you and avoid the spikes and jets. It's weak spot is the glass in front of the cocpit" said Terminal.

Eggman began to fly above them and tried to crush them with either of its hands. When that didn't work, he flew around the sides of the platform while launching shockwaves at them. Terminal, Sonic, and Tails took turns attacking the machine. When the glass started to crack, he began flying across the platform while trying to grab one of them and slam them onto the platform. When the machine finally broke, Eggman flew back into the ship.

Tails then opened a door on the bottom of the station and raised the platform into the Death Egg station. When they were inside, they began to run through the pathways on the station. After a while, they found Eggman who ran to a hole in the floor and jumped inside before a dome covered it. "This isn't good! He is starting up his Death Egg Robot!" said Sonic.

Just then, the dome began to rise revealing a giant robot. It moved to the side of the path and began to attack them!

First, the robot tried to use its giant hands to crush the group. After they distroyed its fingers, the station began to fall apart as the robot began flying into the path, distroying it as it chased them .

Suddenly, the robots nose shot out a fireball at them which they jumped over. Then, the front of the robot opened up to reveal an ion cannon powered by a giant green emerald. "Hey, there's the Master Emerald!" shouted Sonic as they all attacked the cannon before it fired a massive laser across the platform. After repeating this a few more times, the robot fell down under the path.

Then, Eggman began to make one more run for it with the Master Emerald. Once they had distroyed Eggman's vehicle, the pathway stopped falling apart. Just when they thought it was over, a heavily armored ship flew off into the nearby asteroid belt.

"Guys, he is headed for the Doomsday Zone! Is everyone ready for this?" asked Sonic. "LETS DO THIS!" shouted everyone. Then, the seven Chaos Emeralds began to circle them before they went back to Sonic. After that, everyone turned gold and began to fly. "Wow! What happened to us!?" asked Arceus. "These are our Super forms. Say hello to Super Sonic, Super Tails, Super Terminal, Super Ash, Super Verision, and Super Arceus!" said Terminal. "Let's go!" Shouted Super Sonic as the group flew off after Eggman.

Soon, they began to dodge flying Asteroids as they chased down Eggman. "Guys, your invincible! Just fly through them!" shouted Terminal. After a little while, rockets began to fly at them. "Keep moving, but try to avoid the rockets!" shouted Sonic. Eventually, the group caught up with Eggman. They tried to attack the ship but it didn't work.

"Everyone, we need to guide the rockets back into the ship!" shouted Tails. Soon, the ship exploded, but Eggman then flew off in a smaller and faster version of the Death Egg Robot. "Quick, our last hope is to literally smash ourselves into his ship! We are almost out of time in our super forms! If we loose our powers, we will die in space!" shouted Terminal as they flew after the robot. Soon, the robot let go of the Master Emerald and fell to the planet below them. "Quick, get to the Master Emerald. It will supply us with enough power to get back to Angle Island!" said Terminal.

Eventually, the group had landed on the Master Emerald shrine and placed the gem back in place. After they had done that, the island began to rise into the sky. "Nice work guys!" said Knuckles as they got ready to leave. "No problem Knux!" said Sonic. Then, the group flew off.

"Well, it was nice working with you Sonic. Unfortinately, we have to get back to our world!" said Ash as they began to walk into the portal home. "Guys, Catch!" said sonic as he tossed them each a gold ring. "Thanks Sonic. We will see you again!" said Arceus as they left. "Goodbye everyone!" said Ash as the portal closed behind them.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Shadow Rescue Team

"ASH, ARCEUS! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" shouted Terminal. "What? Did you figure out where the rest of the legends went?" asked Ash. "I sure did. It isn't good. They were brought to Orre and made into shadow Pokemon" said Terminal. "Then it's settled. We're off to Orre" said Arceus.

When they arrived there, they saw a group of towns people being locked away in a building. "T, this ones all you" said Ash. Terminal then ran over to the villans and asked them what they were up to. As soon as they realized they were caught, Terminal had KOd all but one of the Team Cipher grunts.

"Where are the legends you stole!?" asked Terminal as a dark haze radiated from him. "We don't know!" said the last grunt. "In that case, I can't destroy you… yet. You are going to bring my friends and I straight to your base or I will take your life" said Terminal.

Then, Terminal put a device onto the man's uniform and brought him over to Ash and Arceus. "Do you know who these two are?" asked Terminal. "No" said the man. "Then say hello to the rulers of the pokeverse!" he said. "NOW START WALKING!" shouted Ash.

Soon, they left the city. "How far until we reach your base?" asked Arceus. "We are all out all the way across the region" said the grunt. "Well, pick up the pace" Ash said. After a while, they entered Piryte town.

"This is Pyrite town. Our admin is here. He will take you to our base" said the grunt. "Well, well. If it I sent the admin who will lead us to the goal" said Terminal as he saw said person.

The three then went over to him and forced him to tell them where the base was.

"Why would we tell you anything?" said the admin. "Because we have the power to send you straight to Garatina" said Arceus. "Follow me" said the admin. After a time, they came to point 0.

"This is our base entrance. Just be warned, there is no way any of you will get inside!" laughed the admin. "Oh, is that so?" asked Terminal. "Yep" said the admin. "Well, your sadly mistaken. CHAOS BLITS!" shouted Terminal. Then, a series of colored beams were shot from his hand that blew a massive hole in the door.

"Guys, follow me!" said Terminal as he walked inside with his hand still glowing. As soon as they were inside, they were faced with a grunt who sent out Groudon and Kygore. The thing was, they were pitch black!

"T, can you free them?" asked Ash. "Hey, you are the ones who rule the world. I just help dispel lesser problems here!" Said Terminal. "Oh yeah" said Arceus. This made Terminal fall backwards Anime style.

After they had freed the Two Hoenn legends, they were walking down a hall when they herd Verision scream. "Arceus, give me your Flame Plate!" shouted Terminal. "But-" she said. "NOW YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" he shouted as he pulled it out of her.

"BURST!" he shouted before he was enveloped in fire before sending a fireball through the nearby door. "V, I'm here to save you!" He said before bolting through the hole in the wall. When he got in the room, he sax Verision strapped to a table with a black ray cannon aimed at her. "Hyper form GO!" he shouted as he began to to glow white with a rainbow flashing around him.

Then, he flew straight through the cannon as it was about to fire. The machine exploded as Terminal literally tore the chains that were holding her in place before picking her up and flying out of the room.

"T, that was un called for!" said Ash as Terminal flew up to them. "Of course it was! They were about to shoot her with dark matter!" said Terminal. "So, you could have used Chaos Blits" said Arceus as he handed her the Flame Plate. "Oh sure! AND BLEW THE FUCK OUT OF THE THREE OF US AS WELL AS THE DAMN DOOR?" he shouted.

"Then, why did you use it outside?" Ash said. "Because there was much more space outside the building" explained Terminal. "And V, I'm about to power down and I don't want to drop you" he said to the shaking sword. Oh, my bad" she said before tapping her ball and returning herself.

Soon, they were at a flight of stairs. "Halt" shouted three grunts as they stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Then, one of them pressed a button on the wall and a set of titanium doors closed behind the Pokemon. "Go, shadow Moltres, Arcticuno, and Zaptos!" the men shouted.

"Oh no, an ambush!" said Terminal with sarcasm. "T, what are you doing?" asked Arceus. "Just going to have fun while getting information out of these idiots" he said as he rail ground the banister. "I will give you two choices. One, you hand over those legends and tell me where the hadow energy containment reactor is. Or two, you refuse and we find out your pain threshold" said Terminal creepily.

"You three should probably choose the first one. We have seen the shit he is capable of doing!" said Ash. Of course, the three grunts were looking at the three Pokemon in there human forms so they chose the second one thinking that they were bluffing.

"And I tied to be reasonable…" said Terminal as he used psychic to hold them. "What are you doing?" said one of the grunts as their arms were forced to bend the opposite direction that they were supposed to. Then, the sound of breaking bones was herd. "Are you ready to surrender?" asked Terminal. "FINE, JUST STOP WITH THIS CRULE AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT!" shrieked the grunts.

"First, give us the birds. Second, tell us where the reactor is located" growled Terminal. Arceus then purified the birds as the grunts told them where to find the reactor. Then, terminal smashed the door controls which opened them and they continued on.

Terminal had decided to rail grind the rest of the way down the stairs. This proved to be a terrible idea because when the banister ended, there was a 'T' shaped fork in the path. Terminal got launched off the banister and embedded him self into the wall.

"Having fun, T?" asked Ash when he and Arceus got to the bottom. "Shut the fuck up, Ash" said Terminal as he fell out of the wall. There was two signs labeled reactor controls, and Pokemon storage. "The two of you go and save as many Pokemon as you can. I will go and shut down the reactor!"" said Terminal as he bolted towards the reactor.

(Ash and Arceus) the two Pokemon were headed into a large storage room filled with poke balls. "Arceus, this could take awhile to finish" said Ash. "That's why I brought a pure crystal with us" she said. Ash then sent out the shadow Pokemon while Arceus activated the crystal.

Once all of the Pokemon including the legends were freed, their bracelets opened and a hologram of Terminal appeared. "Hey guys. I really hope you are done freeing the Pokemon. There is a bit of a problem on this side! There was a sentry unit that set off a self distruct sequence for the reactor. I need you to get the hell out of here with the Pokemon" he said.

"What about you, T?" asked Arceus. Terminal then shed a tear. "I will get this doomsday bomb as far from the planet as possible. Don't worry about me. You all have to go, NOW!" said Terminal as his image faded.

(Terminal) Terminal ran down a long hallway. Soon, he found a door labeled 'controls'. Once he entered, a computerized voice said, "Warning, now commencing self distruct sequence! Please evacuate the premises immediately!" Terminal then sent a message to Ash and Arceus telling them to evacuate.

(Ash and Arceus) "Come on! We have to get out of here now!" shouted Ash. His group was running towards an emergency exit warp panel. "Quick, everyone get on that glowing part of the floor!" said Arceus as they all stood on the panel. Once they were outside, a computerized voice began to count down from 30! When the count down had reached 10, the Pokemon saw a ball of light shoot out of the building at super speed. Then, it dissapeared in the sky. Just then, the countdown had reached one and stopped.

(Terminal) Terminal had soon entered his hyper form. Then, he used psychic to grab the reactor and launched straight through the ceiling. When he got outside, he saw Ash's group looking op at him from a hilltop. Soon, he had flown right out of the Poke Way Galaxy. Just then, the reactor began to rumble as he threw it as far as he could. As soon as he did that, a massive shockwave hit him. This was followed by an inter galactic fireball. Terminal then rocketed back to the Pokemon world.

(Normal POV) back on the ground, if any one had looked at the sky, they would see a bright light flash before a large fireball streaked towards the ground. Upon impact, a giant crater was left smoking in the Orre region. After 3 minuits, Terminal walked out of the crater.

Ash and Arceus walked over to their friend and savior. "T! I can't believe you made it through that!" said Ash. "What, like you thought I wouldn't?" asked Terminal. "The only thing we were thinking about was getting away!" said Arceus. "Well, a heroes got to do what a heroes got to do" said Terminal.

"The thing is, I had a little help during that last part" he said as he opened his hand to reveal a cracked, blackened gem. "T? What is that thing?" asked Ash. "It's basicly my main power source" said Terminal as he started to fade. "Whats happening?" asked Arceus. "Unfortinately, our time together is almost up. Until I get my power back, I want you to do a few things for me. One, keep the Pokeverse safe from harm. Two, tell Verision that I love her and I'll come back soon. And three, always remember to smile, no matter what. Thank you for everything guys. Good bye for now" he said as he dissapeared in a flash of light.

"Will we ever see him again?" asked Arceus as she picked up Verision's ball. "Don't worry. He said he would be back. I have a feeling that we'll be with him again very soon" said Ash as they ported back to the hall.

(Time skip-Two years later-Hall of Origins) "Arceus, do you remember that guy named Terminal?" asked Ash as they were sitting in the garden. "Yes, he saved the world from an early death" said Arceus. "Well, I have a feeling that today is the day he will return" said Ash. "What makes you so sure?" she asked. Just then, there was a flash of light. When it disipeared, guess who was standing in front of them holding a Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"Hey guys! I told you I would be back" said Terminal. "Hey, Verision, there's a surprise in the garden for you!" called Arceus. Not 3 seconds later, Terminal was on the ground with Verision kissing him. "T, you came back!" she said. Of course I did!" said Terminal as he got up.

(A portal opens and A red and yellow hedgehog jumps out). "Hey everyone, Terminal Velocity here. The reason for this chapter being the way it is is actually two separate ones. Reason one, operator one needed a massive ego trip at the time this was first written. Reason two, durring that time, he has just finished watching the last two episodes of Beyblade metal Masters anime. That's where the whole reactor incident came from. If you want to go watch them, I highly recommend watching the series in order from Episode one of Beyblade metal Fusion. Otherwise, you probably won't understand the characters, the lore of the beyblade in the show, or even the overall series plotline. I assure you it's worth it. Though it may be dull at first, as the characters and their beyblade grow in power and experience, things really amp up in time. If you don't watch from the very beginning, your truly missing out. These tops have the power to become mythical creatures and legendary figures among other incredible things. It's all up to you if you want to wait to see their true powers or not. Oh well, later!" (The hedgehog jumps back into the portal which shuts behind him"


	10. Worlds collide

"Terminal, your back!" said ash. "I always do return!" Said T. Just then, a portal opened up. "Ok, guys! Now none of us know what is going to come through this thing! I just hope it's friendly said T. "Wwwaaaaaaaaaaa!" shouted Amy as she flew out of the portal and knocked over T.

"AMY!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" shouted T as he got up. "Sorry, guys. So, Eggman recently found the Super Emeralds. He then used them to basically send me here forever!" cried Amy. "Well, I have a felling that you aren't just a hedgehog anymore" said T.

"What do you mean?" asked Amy. "Well, shit! Yep your now a Pokemon!" said Terminal. "Wait, if you're a Pokemon and ash is here…" said Arceus. "I'm gona catch you!" shouted Ash as he threw a pokeball at Amy.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" shouted Terminal as he slowed down everything but himself and Amy.

"Amy, if you don't want to have to battle for the rest of your life, get in this Master ball, NOW!" said terminal. Then, I think we all know what happens next.

The ball had caught her right before time returned to normal, and Ash's ball flew into the place where Amy was standing a few seconds ago. T then let her out. "WHAT THE FUCK ASH SATOSHI KETCHUM!? JUST BECAUSE SHE IS NOW A POKEMON DOESENT MEAN THAT SHE KNOWS HOW TO BATTLE!" screamed Terminal as he walked up to Ash.

"Ash, go sit in your room and think about what you tried to do!" said Arceus. After Ash had left, T turned to Amy. "So, I realise that you love me as well as Sonic, but as of now, the second option is a no-go. If it's ok with Virision over there, you could marry me as well" said T.

"Well, Sonic always runs away from me, so I guess It's ok" said Amy. "Virision, may I?" she asked. "Sure, as long as you share him" she said. "Ok Amy, I should probably tell you about this world" said T.

"This world is inhabited both by people and Pokemon. There are many different Pokemon. The people who catch and battle with them are known as trainers" he explained. Just as he finished, their was a giant flash of light.

"Arceus, you won't believe what just happened!" shouted Mew. "This world has just merged with another one! Now there are giant loops, weird springs, floating rails, evil robots, anthropomorphic animals, golden rings, and a fat egg shaped man with a big mustache and a white flying machine appearing!"

"Well Amy, I guess this means that your world and this world have merged!" said Terminal. "We should probably tell the people not to panic and the things about their new world" said Arceus. "I'll link my Guantlet camera to all the Channels and mobile communication devices said T.

"And your live!" said Amy. "May I have your attention please. I am Arceus. I am going to tell you not to panic, and about these new things around you" she said.

"If you see any weird glowing gems, strange new Pokemon, or dangerous robots, DO NOT ATTEMPT TO CATCH ANY OF THEM! If you do, you will be sent to Purgatory for eternity. Also, the springs you may see are extremely powerful so unless you know what your doing, don't play with them or the rails. If you see an egg shaped man in a white flying veichle, try not to let him see you. That is all." said Arceus.

"So, Amy, we should try and find Sonic and his friends. We should have retained our speed. Let's go!" said Terminal as he, Amy, and Virision warped to the ground. When they got ro the ground, they took off running.

Soon, they came to a fimiliar green set of hills. "Hey, Sonic! Are you here?" called T as they ran through the green hill zone. "There he is. Sonic!" called Verision. "Hey guys, where are we?" asked Sonic as he ran up. "Sonic, remember how I told you about Pokemon? Welcome to the Pokeverse!" said T as he walked over. Then, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver walked up.

"Oh hello, T!" said Tails. After Sonic explained the situation, the group took off. Unfortionatly, they ran into Hyper Metal Sonic. "Hey Metal, long time, no see!" said Sonic. "Sonic, long time, no see!" said Metal Sonic. Then Eggman flew up. "Eggman, long time no see!" said T. "Terminal, long time no s" started Eggman. "Don't even think about finishing that sentence!" shouted Amy.

"Well, Metal has decided to take you up on your offer from when you beat him after he turned into the Metal Overloard"said Eggman. "Sonic I challenge you to another race! The winner gets six chaos emeralds!" said Metal Sonic. "Sounds good to me!" said Sonic.

"Hey, Metal! You might know everything I'm going to do but that's not going to help you because I know everything your going to do! Strange isn't it?" said Sonic as he got ready to run.

"There is only one sonic!" said Metal. "Ok, when Ash fires a Fire Blast, the two of you will race straight through Green hill zone. Whoever makes it back first is the winner" said T.

Fire blast!" shouted Ash and the two sonic's were off. "Engaging central thruster!" said Metal as he got farther away from sonic. "Laser, Drill, Spikes, Rocket, Cube, Hover, Frenzy!" shouted sonic as the seven Wisp aliens circled him. "FINAL COLOR BLASTER, GO," he shouted as they launched him off.

"Oh, hey! I almost forgot about one of his super forms, Hyper-Go-On Sonic!" said T as Sonic sent Metal flying into the air. "Too easy!" said Sonic as he powered down as he got back to the group. Then, Metal came falling down and knocked over Terminal. "Why is it always me who gets hit!?" shouted T.

"I still won't give you the emeralds" said Eggman. Then, T simply threw Metal sonic into his veichle making him drop the emeralds. "Hey, those are mine! I call dibs!" said Eggman. Sonic just ran over and picked them up.

(I know now that the super and chaos emeralds are technically the same ones but I didn't know that at the time. Therefor, in this and the other stories from that time will say they are two separate sets)

"Grrrrr! Metal I'm using you for spare parts!" shouted Eggman as he aimed a lazer at his robot. "Listen Metal, unless you want the bolts blasted out of you, get behind me now!" said Sonic.

After metal was behind him, Eggman shot the lazer. Sonic however was still powering down from the color blaster, so the lazer simply bounced off of him and sent Eggman flying.

"Looks like Eggmans blasting off again!" said Ash as he flew off. "Anyways, we should probably start looking for the Super emeralds" said Silver. "According to my radar, after Eggman used them, they spread out across the globe again" said Tails. "Ok, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, and Metal, go and wait in the hall until we call you" said Sonic.

As soon as the others left, Terminal's guantlet opened and a hologram of Eggman emerged.

"Since you distroyed my Death Egg space station and Sonic blew up the Death Egg Mk. II, I have found someone with a similar interest as me" said Eggman. Then, Giovani walked into view. "Eggman convinced me to help him construct a new station. We call it, the Galactic Egg Station. If you think that you can stop us, your sadly mistaken. All of the teams are working on diferent things around this new world. Once we are done, this planet will be ours" said Giovani. Then they disipeared.

"Well, great. If I dident know any better, they are probably retrying Eggman's old plans. We will save the Galactic Egg for last. First, we should go and ruin his Mind Controll Cannon" said Sonic. "Tails, where did you park the Tornado?" asked Terminal. "it's right behind you idiot!" said Tails. "Ash, Arceus follow us and we will get you to the space elevator" said Sonic as he, Amy, Tails, and T got into the plane and took off with the two Pokemoon following them.

Soon, the group arived at a giant tower with a giant car that looked like Eggman's shoe on it. "Alright guys this thing was made for two at a time. If we all want up, we are going in groups. First, T and Amy. "This is because she has a giant fucking mallet!" said Sonic. "You do realise that there are enough cars on here for all of us!" said Ash.

"Ladys first!" said T as he helped Amy get inside. Once they were both inside, Terminal pressed the button to go up. "Hey T, this is going to take a few hours to get there. In the meantime, let's have fun together!" said Amy. "Ok, Amy" said T as they started to move.

After Terminal let out Verision, Amy began to take off her dress while T also took off his cloths. Amy then tackled him to the floor and started kissing him. T kissed back while hugging her.

Then, Amy began to slowly rub Virision's slit while T spread her legs apart. "Amy, what are you doing?" asked T as she pushed him back down.

"Oh, nothing. I just want to sit on your adorable little face!" she said. Before he could reply, her luscious pussy was hovering over his mouth. T opened his mouth to say something, but as soon as he did, his face was covered by Amy's flower. After Amy has sat on him, she started to eat out Verision.

To T, Amy was very sweet tasting and she smelled like her last name, Rose. "Ahhhh! Yesss! More!" cried Amy as he he stuck his toung deep inside her. Meanwhile, Verision had turned into a cum factory. As she came, Amy drank up her treat.

Soon, Amy was close as well. T realised this and reached up and grabbed her hips and pulled her down so his entire mouth was inside her. After a few more minuits, she began to realease huge globs of cum onto his face.

After they were finished, they got dressed again. After another few minuits, they were at the top of the elevator. When the doors opened they all ran out. "Ok everyone, first off is the Tropical Resort.

When the group got there, they were sorounded by exotic plants, tiki statues, fountains, and… Wisps? "Hey, Yacker!" said tails as he took out his translator. "Hey, guys! I tried to tell the others about what happened before, but they wouldn't listen to me" said the flying alien. "Do you mind if we use the color powers again?" asked Sonic. "If you can find them, I'm sure they will let you" said Yacker.

"What are color powers?" asked Ash. "Remember how when Sonic was raceing earlier, he used the Final Color Blaster? Well, that was a mixture of some of the color powers that we can use. Lazer turns you into a beam of light and allows you to travel through fiber optics, and these crystals change your direction. Drill turns you into a well, drill and allows you to tunnel through diggable ground" said T. Ash nodded.

"Spikes turns you into a ball of spikes and let's you climb on walls and ceilings. Rocket turns you into a literal rocket and sends you sky high. Cube allows you to swap out blue rings and blur cubes. Hover allows you to travel through the air, and apeeds up if you are following a trail of gold rings. Now frenzy, this one is very dangerous. It turns you into a giant mouth allowing you to distroy almost anything you toutch and makes you grow depending on the amount of stuff you eat" said Sonic. "Sounds cool" said Arceus.

Then, the group took off. Soon, they had found a drill wisp. "Drill!" shouted Ash shouted as he started to drill into the ground. "Well, we should probably follow him so he doesn't hurt himself" said Sonic as the others followed suit.

Ash had just come out of the ground when he fell into a group of Egg Pawns. "Hey, guys. Why are you pointing those spears at me?" He asked them. "CUBE!" shouted T as he came out of the ground then turned into a cube and caused a shockwave that blew up the robots.

"Hey, look! There's the generator!" said Sonic. "ROOOOAR!" shouted a giant flying faris wheel monster. "And there's the Big Boy!" said T as he homing attacked the center a few times before it blew up. Sonic then distroyed the generator and they left the Tropical Resort.

Next they went to starlight carnival. "Whoa! I'm tripping searious poke balls right now!" said Ash. "Just try to stay on the path!" said T. Soon, they arived inside a ship. "Ok, stand back guys!" said Tails. "Dual color powers! Frenzy/Laser!" shouted T and Sonic as they changed forms and cleared a pathway through the ship.

"Guys, let's trust use the Emeralds!" said Amy as she got out the seven gems. Superform go!" Shouted everyone as they turned white and flashed rainbow colors and began to fly. "These are our hyper forms! That means WE HAVE THE SUPER EMERALDS! Dr. Robuttnik has the chaos emeralds!" said Sonic. "EEEEK! MY DRESS!" screamed Amy as she looked down. "Hey Rosy, you don't see Sonic or Tails wearing any cloths do you?" asked Ash. "Besides, I think you look good either way" said T.

"BLAST AWAY!" shouted Sonic as they flew off. Soon, they had leveled another generator.

(Since Sonic Colors is a big game on the Wii, I'll just sumerize the events)

(Sweet Mountain) "OHHHH, CANDY!" shouted Ash. "KEEP HIM AWAY FROM THE… sugar" said Arceus. She was too late. Ash had already started bouncing off the walls. "Amy, do you have the mallet?" asked T. "On it!" said Amy as she pounded Ash into the ground.

(Planet Wisp) "WAAA-HOOOOO!" shouted T as he ground the rails. "Look out for that… spring" said Sonic as Arceus was sent flying into a Rocket wisp. "Whatever you do, do not say rocket!" said Tails. "Why shouldn't I say 'Rocket'?" asked Arceus. "Because you don't know how to glide" said Sonic as she flew into the sky and crashed onto the ground.

(Aquarium Park) "I hate water!" said Sonic as he looked at the giant fish tank in front of him. "Why does he hate water?" asked Arceus. Ever since Labyrinth Zone, he doesn't know how to swim" said Tails. "Would you do it for a 'Sonic Snack'?" asked Ash. "Where did you get a chilli dog?" asked Arceus. "Plot device" said Ash. "It's my PRECIOUS!" screamed Sonic. Then, he sank and was attacked by an octopus. "Visitors, please refrain from arm wrestling the octopi!" said a speaker. "I think he needs help" said T as a large number 5 appeared over his head.

(Asteroid Coaster) "Guys, get ready to jump off when we get to the next platform!" said Sonic as he stood up. "Why" asked Ash. "Remember, not all of the rolercoasters are finished yet!" said a speaker as the coaster dragged him and Arceus into oblivion.

(Mind Controll Cannon barel-Terminal Velocity act one) Keep running guys" shouted Sonic. Then, they herd a loud truck horn. "Arceus damn it! Why is the truck HERE of all places!?" screamed T as the GUN truck began to chase them. (Act Two) "let's get out of here! Hyper form, Go!" Shouted everyone as they flew away from a black hole made by the broken mind Control cannon.

Soon, they made it to the ground. "Well, we took care of Team Galactic! Now let's go to The rest of the places. Then, off to the Galactic Egg Station!" said Tails as they took off.

First, the group traveled to Seaside hill. "Um sonic, why are there giant slot machines here?" asked Ash. "Sega" answered Sonic. "First, we need to get a ton of rings. T?" said Tails. "Sure" said Terminal as he went over to one and homeing blasted the start lever. Soon, hundreds of rings came out. "Is this enough Sonic?" asked Terminal as he dragged a few item capsules of 100 rings over. "Sure. Also, I think you have a gambling issue" said Tails.

Then, the group went into their hyper forms and flew through the zone. "Ash, Arceus. I wouldn't be sitting there if I was you" said Amy. "Why?" asked Ash. "Just because you are invincible doesn't mean that you won't feel a giant eight ball roll over you" answered Sonic.

Next, they went to the Super Metropolis Zone that mad merged with Lumiose City. "Well, we've arived here safe and sound!" said T. "I feel numb!" said Arceus. "Mostly safe and sound…" said Sonic. "Hey! Don't look at me! They were he ones who decided to sit where the pool balls came out!" said Tails.

"Why are we speeding up?" asked Ash. "The roads boost our speed!" said T. "How much could you possibly need!?" said Sonic. (That was from the sonic anamation: Metropolis Mayhem).

Soon, they found a bunch of egg pawns. "I'm glad I saved this wisp for times like this!" said T.

"CUBE!" shouted T as he turned into a blue cube and made a shockwave that blew up the robots.

Next, they went to Seaside Hill. "Tails, Do you remember how to drive that go cart?" asked T. "Just get on" said Tails. After they accidentally blew up the cart, the group had to run through a series of giant stone disks. "Why does everything want us dead?!" screamed Ash. "Sega" said Sonic.

After that, the group went and somehow found their way to final fortress. "Ok, split up. Me and Amy. Sonic and Tails. And Ash and Arceus" said T.

(Ash and Arceus) " why did we go this way?" asked Arceus as they sat in a locked room. "Hey, at least we can have some fun!" said Ash. Ash then went and slid his shaft into Arceus. "Ohh!" she moaned. Soon, he came into her.

(T and Amy) "T, I have an idea. We can use these badniks parts for fun!" said Amy as they walked through a storage room. "Ok, I'll see what I can do" he said. After a few minuits, he had basicly made a pleasure machiene. "Ok, here goes nothing…" said T as he turned it on. Then, it moved over to Amy and grabbed her around the waist and turned her so she was upside down. Next, it stuck a pipe into her slit. Then, it pumped her full of air. After that, it began to squeeze her breasts. After that, it stuck a wheel like brush over her slit and began to spin it. Eventually, it let her go. "So, how was that?" asked T who had been hacking into the ship's computer. "It was ok" she said.

"And I think I shut down the weapons systems" said T. "Warning! Self distruction will commence in 5:00" said the computer. "Fuck! Amy, let's book it!" said T as he called the others.

"Three-two-one" counted the ship before it exploded. Luckily, the three groups had gotten to the ground. "Well, now we can go to the Galactic Egg Station!" said Sonic. "Hyper form, activate!" shouted the group as they flew out into space. "T, why don't you blow this thing up with a Chaos Blitz?" said Amy. "Sure thing! CHAOS BLITZ!" he shouted as he blew the fuck out of the station. "Why us!?" screamed Eggman and Giovani as they shot back to the planet.

Well, since we can't separate our worlds again without shredding them, I guess that you guys will be staying in the Hall of Origins!" said Arceus. "As long as I don't have to deal with Rosy The Rascal, I should be fine" said Sonic. "Hey, Blue Blur! I thought we had forgot about that name!" said T as they warped back to the hall. "Oh, yeah!" said Sonic. "Also, Amy and I are together now so you shouldn't have to worry about her. Although her grudge on Metal Sonic might need some work" said T as they landed. "Hey, Metal is on our side now!" said Tails.

"Hey Sonic. Did you find out about the fact that I swiched the emeralds on Eggman?" said Metal. "Yep, thanks Metal!" said Sonic. "I think you'll be a valuable asset to our team, Metal!" said T.


End file.
